Wario's Awkward Lifestyle
by EBCrazy2
Summary: After Wario ended up in a hospital, he got told by the Doctor that he needed to exercise. Wario disregards the idea of exercising and instead aims for the plastic surgery to get skinny. Wario doesn't know how he'll pay for the plastic surgery and so he came home and have an idea. He will somehow get Ashley to pay for his plastic surgery. (Wario x Ashley) COMPLETED.
1. Chapter 1: Wario's Scheme

**Chapter 1: Wario's Scheme**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, series, or anything involved with it. All of the characters, series, etc. belongs to their respective owners._

* * *

At the Mushroom Kingdom Hospital, Wario ended up in a hospital where he found out that he accidentally ate plastic fruit.

"Okay Mr. Wario, since we've took out the plastic fruit from your digestive system, I think it is an appropriate time to go exercising for you.", explained Dr. Mario.

"No way doctor! I'm not going to exercise just because a piece of fruit is in my stomach! Besides, I'm fine. I'll be more careful of what I eat in the future.", answered Wario.

"But Wario, if you want to live longer and happier exercising is the most healthy way to stay alive. We could've got out of the plastic pineapple sooner if you're skinny like Waluigi.", explained Dr. Mario. Wario wants to be happy, but doesn't like exercising that much.

"Screw you doctor, I don't need to exercise to be happy. Beside, I can pay for the plastic surgery in this hospital, right?", questioned Wario.

"Right. You can pay it for a plastic surgery to make you look skinnier but-"

"See ya losers!", exclaimed Wario happily and he dashed out of the doctor's office.

"Mamma mia...it has disadvantages. If you had exercise Wario, you could've saved a lot of money…and live longer...", trailed off Dr. Mario frustrated and he decided to mail the bill to Wario.

* * *

Wario was riding his motorcycle home while he was thinking about getting plastic surgery. _"How am I ever going to pay for plastic surgery?", thought Wario._

Wario thought about it and he thought he can make games for money. Then, he realized that he hasn't sold too many copies of "Game & Wario" due to the game that support the TV as a home console and the TV Remote as a controller for the home console.

" _I'm not sure if I can make more games for the console that is a television anymore…", thought Wario._

By the time he gets home, Wario had to go check his email just to make sure if his company is running fine. He got an email from Mona.

It reads:

 _Hey Wario! I bet you like this game! It is made by somebody else and I found it on the internet! Here's a link to download it!_

 _Love, Mona!_

Wario is a bit of a skeptic and he decided to try the game that Mona provided for him and he checked it out on the link. When he did check it out on a link, he was surprised that he found the game called, "WarioDate!". Wario felt like he hope that Mona meant that its a good game so he download it and when it's done, he played through it.

An hour later, he throws his laptop out of his window in disgust and anger. "Yuck! What am I playing! This game is so gross! This make me want to puke!", exclaimed Wario in disgust and went to the bathroom and pukes in the toilet.

"Why...why did I play that game!? This makes me disgusted! Dating boys just so you can get money-"

"Wait a minute! I got an idea!", exclaimed Wario in happiness. _"If I can date somebody who has a lot of money...I can pretend to love a person...and steal their properties for money...marry a person...murder a person, then I can get an insurance and take all of the money to pay for my surgery!", thought Wario._ And Wario thinks it a good idea.

" _If it's a good idea, who shall I date then?", thought Wario._ Wario was thinking hard enough and he thought of dating Jimmy T. _"Jimmy T. eh? Hmm…", thought Wario._ Wario thought of dating Jimmy T. and...it turns out to be a disgusting idea. _"No way do I want to date with him! Besides, he's a ladies-man! I gotta think of somebody else…", thought Wario._

Wario kept thinking of who he wanted to date. Sure he really likes Mona, but wouldn't be able to get that much money out of her due to constantly changing jobs. He thought of dating 5-volt, 9-volt's mom, but realizes that she's too poor due to being a 'housewife'. Besides, her husband went on a business trip. He doesn't know how to date 18-volt's mom so he skipped that idea. He thought of dating either Dribble or Spitz, but found too disgusting due to bestiality.

He thought of dating Dr. Crygor...and realize that he can get plastic surgery for free. Then he realizes that Dr. Crygor doesn't do plastic surgery. He's a mechanical scientist and he wouldn't let him get away with his money easily due to a strong sense of security that he built. Neither the idea of dating Penny Crygor, Dr. Crygor's granddaughter.

Wario kept thinking about it and he found it too disgusting to date Master Mantis. He thought of dating Young Cricket, but that's the total opposite of what he wants for himself if he tried. He thought of Mike, but immediately remembers he's just a robot and Dr. Crygor wouldn't let him have his money either.

" _I think it's time for me to take a risk of dating...a child…better be careful of those cops…they'll find out if I'm not careful...", thought Wario._ Wario thinks about dating either Kat or Ana, but found out to be a bad idea because their mother would strike him. _"Let's see...the last person that I would be dating with is...Ashley...Ashley? With Red?", thought Wario._

Wario had thought about Ashley a little more deeply in his mind. _"Ashley is a…witch...right? She's with Red. She's also popular with the fans because of her cuteness. I've heard she lives in an abandoned Mansion...there's gotta be a lot of money in there...I can do that...but I have to get approval from Red first. I can date with Ashley, but gotta make sure she isn't suspecting me of anything either...Yes! I can do it! I can try to date Ashley tomorrow!", thought Wario._

And so, Wario decided that he needs to research on how to get girls like Ashley to like him.

A half hour later, Wario was done researching and Wario had to toothbrush before going to bed.

* * *

The next day at the WarioWare Inc., Wario decides to come to his company very early, looking groomed, but still wears his "WarioWare" clothing on. He punch out his card and decided to turn on the lights for work.

Mona came to WarioWare next, Mona noticed that Wario doesn't smell as bad as usual. What's even unusual is that Wario usually arrives LATE to work like 5 minutes late. They sometimes don't usually mind, but they would prefer to have Wario on time. "Wario? You're here early today…", trailed off Mona.

"Well...uh yeah, I couldn't get to sleep last night because I woke up 2 in the morning and couldn't go back to sleep. So...that's why I got here early.", explained Wario.

"Oh...okay. Um...your breath smell nice today...", trailed off Mona.

"That's because I ate breakfast first before I brush my teeth.", answered Wario.

"Um...Okay?", said Mona waving with confusion and she went off to work on game development.

"See ya...", trailed off Wario waving happily. Wario then realized that Ashley works in the afternoon like 9-volt, Penny Crygor, 9-volt, 18-volt, Master Mantis, Young Cricket, Red, Kat, Ana, and sometimes Orbulon. Either they've gone to school in the morning or whatever they have business in the mornings that they can't work on.

Wario is disappointed that he woke up too early, but he wanted to keep his happiness for Ashley and so he greeted others before he started working on the game development.

At lunch, Mona had a conversation with Wario and Jimmy T around him. Wario decided to talk about Ashley very carefully. "Speaking of what we're doing on our weird days, do you guys know anything about Ashley's Past? I mean, we're here talking about our weird days and Ashley...I don't even know where to begin…", trailed off Wario sadly.

"Hmm...Ashley does seem to be...a better mood...yesterday...I don't know about her past, but I do know that the blog that Red writes for Ashley is that 'an occurrence where they went to practice magic at a riverbed near their mansion, and Ashley paused when she saw a family of monkeys, as it reminded her of her parents in her distant hometown.' We gave her encouraging comments to her, but she's quite angry to us…", trailed off Mona.

"I don't know...does she have a dysfunctional family?", questioned Jimmy T.

"Hmm...now that you've said it, I just wonder if she was running away from her family and living in the abandoned Mansion? Also...she's interested in evil magic spells...what could that possibly mean?", questioned Mona.

"Maybe her family is religious? Religious people are usually against evil materials and Ashley is...evil?", said Wario with confusion and he shrugs.

Then, Dr. Crygor came in asking, "So, what are you guys talking about?".

"Oh...we were talking about Ashley's Past and we have some theories…", trailed off Mona.

"Okay...so what have you guys got?", asked Dr. Crygor.

"Well, I was thinking that the reason why Ashley lives in a Mansion is because her family must be dysfunctional somehow.", answered Jimmy T.

"I was thinking that she was running away from her religious family and lives in an abandoned mansion.", answered Wario.

"That's weird...I never thought of Ashley's Past that much...maybe I should talk to my granddaughter about this...what about you Mona?", questioned Dr. Crygor.

"I don't know...maybe Ashley has run away from the dysfunctional religious family? Because she wants to save her friend Red from danger?", said Mona confused as she shrugs.

"Maybe...Lunchtime is over! Get back to work!", exclaimed Wario and they all got back to work on game development.

* * *

After the morning shift is over, Wario decides to brush his teeth again before Ashley came to work in WarioWare Inc.

When the afternoon shift came by, Wario decided to treat everyone nicely, especially to Ashley. When Ashley & Red came by, Wario smiles, waves, and said, "Hello Ashley, how are you doing today?".

"Uhh...fine?", answered Ashley with suspicion.

"That's great! Have a good day!", exclaimed Wario with happiness and he waved to her.

Ashley went inside feeling confused. Red on the other hand decided to give questions to Wario.

"Boss...are you...okay today?", asked Red.

"Oh sure, I'm in a good mood today!", exclaimed Wario.

"I don't usually say this, but your breath smells nice today.", complimented Red.

"Yeah, I brush my teeth after I ate lunch today.", explained Wario. Red felt disgusted and he decided that he should get back to Ashley before she scold at him for being late.

Wario continued to greet the workers inside until the shift started. When there's breaktime, Ashley, Red, and Penny were talking about how weird Wario is.

"I don't why Wario is suddenly acting all...nice. Usually, he just stays in the office and expects us to work.", said Penny.

"I agree, I don't usually say this, but his breath smells nice today and his teeth is clean today.", said Red. Penny was surprised.

"Maybe his breath smells nice, but I bet he still have his body odor issues. Besides, I bet he will just belches and farts anytime soon.", responded Ashley.

Wario was overhearing the conversation and he thought, _"Damn it! I forgot to put on a cologne today! I better hold my gas until I go to the restroom and burp in the restroom too."._

"So...I got the science experiment today. Do you want to have some today for your magic?", asked Penny.

Ashley thought about it for a moment and said, "No thanks, I got the potions that I need.".

Red looks around and he saw Wario's shadow around the corner. "Is that Wario over there spying on us!?", exclaimed Red pointing to Wario's shadow.

" _Uh-oh!", thought Wario._ He decides to run before anyone else caught seeing him. It was too late. Ashley and Penny already saw Wario running.

"What's he doing hiding behind the soda machine?", questioned Penny.

"I dunno, but he's spying on us!", exclaimed Red.

"Don't worry, I'll ask questions on Wario when the shift is done.", said Penny and Ashley agrees while Red is still suspecting Wario's behavior. Break time was over and everyone goes back to game development.

* * *

When the afternoon shift is over, Penny decides to go to Wario's office and she knocks on the door. "Come in!", exclaimed Wario hoping that it's Ashley.

"Hey Mr. Wario. Can I talk to you for a moment?", asked Penny. Wario felt slightly disappointed that it's not Ashley.

"Go ahead as long as you're not talking about money.", said Wario.

"Okay… Mr. Wario, Red claims that you were spying on us? Can you tell me why? Be honest! I won't tell anyone!", questioned Penny.

Wario decides that if he should lie or tell the truth. Wario goes with the truth. "Well, I'll admit that our morning shift coworkers were talking about Ashley and...they don't know anything about her past. Do you know her past?", asked Wario.

Penny is a bit surprised, but decides to tell the truth. "No Wario. I may be friends with her, but I don't think she ever talks about the past.", explained Penny.

Wario is again disappointed that Ashley has a hidden past. "Okay...my coworkers have told me theories about Ashley's Past. Jimmy said it was a dysfunctional family, I say it was religion, Mona says it is both combined. What's your theory on this?", asked Wario.

Penny thought about it for a moment and said, "Maybe Ashley is an evil scientist? To tell you the truth, she wanted me to have my potions and she wants me to describe it on how it works. Maybe she ran away from home because her family is not approving her 'ethical' science works and that's why she lives in the mansion.", explained Penny.

Wario thought for a moment and said, "You may be right…".

Penny decides to leave and said, "Goodbye Mr. Wario!". Wario waved goodbye at her. "Wait! One more thing!", exclaimed Penny.

Wario hopes that it's about Ashley. "Mr. Wario! Could you not tell my grandfather about this? My grandfather wouldn't approve to let anyone that have chemicals in a sealed flask! I could get in trouble just to lend Potions onto Ashley!", asked Penny.

"Uh...sure thing...if you tell me more about Ashley…", trailed off Wario and Penny felt a bit of frustration coming onto her.

"Okay...did you know that Ashley had read and memorize periodic elements when she is still in elementary school?", questioned Penny.

Wario is surprised. "N-no. I didn't know! Thanks you!", exclaimed Wario and Penny waved him goodbye. Wario was skeptical about the facts that Penny gave it to him is true or not. Wario hopes that it's true because he will be planning to have a conversation to her without Ashley knowing that Wario likes her.

" _I better get home and go to bed again. I know what I'm going to do tomorrow. I hope Ashley is in the mood to talk to me at least for a little bit…", thought Wario having his hopes up._

 **Read & Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Everyone's Stories

**Chapter 2: Everyone's Stories**

Wario was researching about workplace romances and he realized that he could get into BIG trouble within the law so he decided on how he could explain it to Ashley because she is 10 years old.

" _I totally want to scam Ashley just for plastic surgery...but I don't want to get into trouble with the law...if I have to...I'll be openly honest with Ashley...And what happens if we broke up? Does that mean I have to leave my company or Ashley has to leave my company or both combined? What are the chances of having a happy breakup anyway!?", thought Wario with sadness._ Wario was thinking about the possible risk vs. reward that he might have to go through.

" _And even if I wanted to date Ashley for a realistic love, what are the chances of being really successful?, thought Wario._ Wario then realizes that he had thought too deeply with Ashley. _"What am I thinking!? THAT would be too much if I tried to date with her! I better try to hang out as friends and not go too deep within myself…and try to scam her without feelings and thoughts...", thought Wario._

Wario suddenly felt that this may be too risky to even try dating Ashley...he felt fear of doing it… then, he realized that maybe it's worth the risk for money and possibly murder her for being evil.

" _I wonder if anybody would miss Ashley & Red besides the employees in my company…I guess I should try to date Ashley to see if it is worth the relationship investment…", thought Wario._

Wario stops researching and decides to eat his dinner: Garlic. After he ate his dinner, he brushes his teeth and then go to bed.

* * *

The next, Wario arrives early again at the WarioWare Inc. in the morning and this time he had put Cologne on his body. He brought cologne to work just in case.

Mona came to work first and smell Wario and said, "Wow...you smell nice today…".

"Yeah...I decided to be a bit more clean with my habit these days…", lied Wario hoping that Mona accepts his story.

"Being clean is one way to get a girl...see ya!", said Mona feeling really satisfied and she gets to work on game development.

Wario is satisfied. He felt like he made progress. Other employees came to the company and they seem to be satisfied of Wario being early so they were working as hard as they can.

At lunchtime, Wario had researched about workplace gossip and decided NOT to stop it. At least for now. "So...anything about Ashley's Past?", asked Mona.

"Not really...speaking of the past, would it be okay if we talked about our past? I felt like that the company would work a little better if we know each other...that can make Ashley talk about her past and we may have a chance that we are similar…", asked Wario.

"That sounded cool. Who's first?", questioned Jimmy.

"I'll go first.", said Wario. He decided to explain his past briefly. "Before I found the company, I used to be a plumber, but earned less than what that Red Freakin' Plumber and I was strongly jealous of him. I really don't like that stupid Mario and so...my life just involved watching TV and plumbing as my job until the game commercial Pyoro inspired me to have this company. I did went to college and I was interested in 'technology' at that time, I did earn a degree and…(at that time, I don't like the idea of working for Nintendo) until I was noticed to the world. I'll tell you that story another time.", explained Wario. "How about you Mona?", asked Wario.

"Well...before I met you in school...I was pretty interested in...girly things that girls likes and...the reason why I was interested in video games is because how interesting it is to see a button that does the action on a TV screen so, I was interested in technology and...a lot of guys had made malicious gossip of me at school...I was about to pursue a higher degree for technology, but I decided that it's best for me to stop in order to avoid from being made fun of to being bullied.", explained Mona.

Wario was a bit saddened. "Wow...at that time, it seem a bit harsh that girls weren't 'allowed' to play video games. And by that, I mean that boys thinks that girls shouldn't play video games at all and that's...not good if there's no diversity for fun. I welcomed diversity and I welcome girls who at least likes video games. You are safe and welcomed here in this company Mona.", said Wario.

Mona felt better about herself and said, "Thanks Wario. You're the best boss here.". Wario feels good on himself too. Mona turns to Jimmy and asked, "What's your story Jimmy?".

Jimmy was a bit nervous about his past but decided to tell on Wario about it. "Well...you see…I had been at sports in high school, specifically Rugby. I wasn't qualified on the team due to me being flirtatious at girls and the coach is not very happy about THAT. So...I decided to at least hang out my friends at the arcade and the best thing that I saw is Dance Dance Revolution. This made me think about game development for exercise and this is the reason why I'm here today.", explained Jimmy. Mona was impressed that he's interested of game development because of his inspiration of developing Video Games. Wario was surprised because of an unexpected inspiration that Jimmy T. has came with.

"Lunch Time is over! Let's get back to work everyone.", said Wario and they were working harder than usual until the morning shift is over.

* * *

When the morning shift is over, everyone left and Wario decided that he had to put the cologne on and toothbrush before the afternoon employees came in to work at WarioWare Inc.

Wario again, decided to treat the afternoon workers very nicely, especially at Ashley. When the afternoon shift came by, he treated with a smile on his face.

Ashley & Red came by, Wario smiles, waves, and said, "Hello again Ashley, how are you doing on this fine day?".

"I'm fine, thank you.", responded Ashley with a confused look.

"That's awesome! Have a good day!", exclaimed Wario with happiness.

Ashley went inside feeling even more confused than yesterday. Red on the other hand decided questioned Wario about his "unusual" behavior.

"Boss...what's got into you? You're a bit unusual (at least to me) lately...", asked Red.

"Aren't I always usual by being nice to everyone standing near the door to be opened?", exclaimed Wario.

"No. Usually, you do open the door, however you want us to pull the door open, punch out cards, and yell at us to get to work or else we'll get the spanking and getting our pay cut.", explained Red.

"Shut the f- I mean, yes...but today, I'm being a nice guy. Don't you like me when I'm a nice guy?", questioned Wario happily.

"Sure…", trailed off Red. Red smells Wario and said, "You smell REALLY nice today...did you actually put cologne on it?".

"Yeah, I put the cologne on after the morning shift is over.", explained Wario.

Red looks at him weirdly and said, "You are definitely weird today…".

"Red! Come here and work with me!", yelled Ashley. Red is nervous and decided to get back to Ashley before she gives him a punishment.

Wario continued to greet the workers inside until the shift started. When there's breaktime, Ashley, Red, and Penny were talking about what is going on with Wario.

Red started talking about Wario and says, "I don't know what's going on with Wario today. I think I have a connection...Ashley?".

"What?", said Ashley looking at Red.

"Do you remember that you've said that Wario have body odor issues? Well...he was wearing a cologne today and...I don't know the reason why he's doing that…", said Red.

"Maybe Nintendo of Mushroom Kingdom will come here today to talk about a new game development?", said Penny with concern.

Ashley was a bit skeptical about it and objected, "I don't think so. Besides, we are developing a game called 'New Super Wario Land' and...it's only going to be published and released around Diamond City...I guess Nintendo of Everywhere would prefer to just publish Mario games…".

"Well...that's sad…", trailed off Red sadly. Penny felt disappointed about that news. Ashley seems to feel disappointed...maybe.

Wario barge in and says, "Hi ya kids! How are you doing?".

"We're fine. So...what are you doing here today?", asked Red.

"Well...I wanted to get to know everyone better by talking about their past...so I'll start first.", said Wario and he explains his past to his employees.

When he's done talking about his past, Penny's reaction was a bit surprised. "Wow Wario...I did not know you...were really interested in technology back then...you didn't make this company until 2001 or 2002...my grandpa must've been mixed up on the date.", said Penny.

Ashley on the other hand was a bit shocked and said, "You must've been envy with Mario's success…", said Ashley.

Red felt like that Wario is smarter than his assumptions. "Wow...I didn't really think that you're THAT smart before…", trailed off Red.

Wario reaction was a bit surprised on how everyone reacted. "So...is anybody else going to tell about their past?", asked Wario. They were silent. Wario looks at Ashley and said, "How about you Ashley?", asked Wario.

Ashley felt uncomfortable about it. Red decided to say something to Wario. "Wario...I don't think she's ready to talk about her past…", trailed off Red.

Wario is disappointed that Ashley doesn't want to talk about her past. Wario decided to look at Penny and said, "How about you Penny?".

"Hmm...I got it. Well, when I was little, my parents took me to my grandpa Dr. Crygor. My parents does not seem to like my grandpa at all because he is 'crazy'. So far, I haven't seen him acting anything crazy...anyway, I was really fascinated about my grandpa's science equipment and experiment. I decided to run away to my grandpa's lab for doing science experiment carefully. I've worked with him and I love it. My grandfather scolded at me for doing something wrong at the lab every time…It was somewhat scary at first, but then I've learned my lesson not to spill chemicals on the floor. My grandpa likes video games and so do I. We needed a bit more money for the experiment so...I join here because I wanted to have fun playing video games and learn how to make and debug games.", told Penny.

"So...how did you two get interested in video games anyway?", asked Ashley.

"Well, I really like video games and I wanted to develop some for my own interest and it's been better for me lately. Sometimes, I don't want to work with my grandpa within his interest of scolding me for doing something wrong. But otherwise, I'm fine working with my grandpa. Speaking of my grandpa...I don't really know about his reason of joining WarioWare. I assume he was interested also.", explained Penny.

"Hmm...I never knew you really like science Penny...I honestly thought that you usually clean up after him…", trailed off Wario.

"Actually...I am. My grandpa wasn't too happy of me making 'accidents' on the lab with science equipment and my grandpa will only teach me how to use it after I clean up his lab.", said Penny embarrassingly.

"Okay…", trailed off Wario with a weird look on his face.

Wario looked at Ashley again and this time, Red speaks, "Please Wario, don't force her into telling her story. She had suffered enough about her story...let her relax. She isn't comfortable enough to share her story…".

Penny and Wario looked sad. _"I wonder what she've been suffering...I hope she's okay…", thought Wario._ "Okay…", trailed off Wario sadly.

Then, 9-volt came onto the table having his snack out and asks, "So...what are you guys talking about?".

"We're talking about our past. Care to share about your past 9-volt?", asked Wario.

"Well...I don't know too much about my past...all I can say is that...I was interested in video games since I was 2 and my mom plays some video games. I thought of joining here because it is the closest thing to get to Nintendo. I honestly wanted to work at Nintendo, but I wasn't qualified due to my young age and...I've learned that there's more to coding an 8-bit game than drawing and...it was great! I love it!", exclaimed 9-Volt. Wario was a bit shocked to hear it. Penny was impressed and so is Red. Ashley...just listened.

"Can you tell us about your mom?", asked Wario.

"I dunno...my mom isn't very comfortable about sharing her past on me...she said that I have to keep it a secret and I promised her.", explained 9-Volt.

"Oh come on! Keeping secrets from friends isn't cool!", said Red.

Wario and Penny were thinking about it and they both said simultaneously, "Is it about your mom playing video games?".

9-Volt was surprised and he said, "Yes...It's about my Mom playing video games.".

"9-Volt. That's okay. A lot of women were playing games on their cellphones…", trailed off Penny and Wario looks at her suspiciously.

"She's a HARDCORE gamer Penny. She had owned the Nintendo Entertainment System for herself. She played it when she's young. She loves the games and so do I on the NES. My mom is really interested in Video Games. However, she doesn't want the stigma from her friends because her friends aren't interested in her gaming and they would stay away from girls who plays video games. They didn't want a friend who isn't lady-like and she kept it a secret for so long from them because she needs friends for socialization and she could've leave them behind if she can find a friend who is interested in gaming (which is very rare for her to find at that time). She tells me and I felt bad for her because this isn't fair who got discriminated in video gaming.", explained 9-Volt.

Wario is strongly upset about it. Penny felt more sad. Red's eyes open wide. Ashley responded, "I bet her friends is mean to your mom.".

9-Volt was miserable and responded, "Not really Ashley...my mom decided not to talk about it video games AT ALL to her friends…Everyone...please keep this as a secret...".

They all agree to keep it a secret and Wario look at his watch and said, "Break time is over! Everyone! Get back to work!". And everyone get back to work on the afternoon shift. When the afternoon shift is over, _Wario thought, "Hmm...I've heard that she lives in the Abandoned Mansion...but where?"._ Wario decided to follow Ashley when she leaves WarioWare.

Ashley turns Red into a broom and Wario turns on his motorcycle. Ashley flies on the sky with her broom and Wario looks up and tries to follow her on the road. It was difficult for Wario because he had to get through traffic and he lost track on Ashley.

Wario decided to look for Ashley's house by riding through the road and 2 hours later, he found what is thought to be Ashley's house or at least an Abandoned Mansion…. Wario decided to go investigate that Mansion…

 **Will Wario found out if this is Ashley's home? Or really just an Abandoned Mansion? Will Wario find treasure in that Mansion? Tune in next time for Chapter 3 on this Fanfic!**

 **Read & Review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Ashley's Feelings

**Chapter 3: Ashley's Feelings**

Wario has arrived presumably at Ashley's Mansion or if not, an Abandoned Mansion. Wario decided to park his motorcycle behind a couple of trees just so no one suspects that he is at the Mansion.

Then, Wario slowly tiptoe up to the Mansion as quietly as he can...and peek one of the front windows. He sees...nothing...he wanted to know if it's Ashley's house so he yells, "Gaaaayyyy!".

Ashley was in the basement with Red making evil magic potion in the cauldron. Ashley hears it and asks, "Red? Why don't you go check outside to see who's yelling outside?".

Red felt a bit fear, but has to do it because Ashley is cooking up something and he agrees to go check outside.

Wario thought that it was an Abandoned Mansion and he was about to go in, but suddenly, he hears footsteps inside the house. Wario runs around the corner to hide and wait a bit.

Wario hears the front door open and Red came outside and he saw nothing. _"Hmm...there's nothing outside that's suspicious...I better look around just to be safe for Ashley and me…", thought Red._ Red goes around the house…

...and Wario hears footsteps again. Wario decided to give his body free reign to make whatever weird sound it wants. Wario farted loudly. Red was shocked and yelled, "What the hell?!".

Wario was worried about getting caught and his next move was going under the floor just before Red rounds to the corner. Wario then dashed for it when Red finally rounds the corner all the way.

Red hears the skittering noise and he didn't see anything, but he smells it and thought, _"Pee-yew! There's an animal on the loose! I better round it up and release it back to the wild!"._ Red was worried about how Ashley would look up to him.

Wario dash through the door before Red can peek back around. Ashley heard a sound inside the house and decided to see if everything was okay. Wario is inside and heard footsteps from outside and in the basement.

Wario decides to hide in the closet. Red got inside seeing Ashley in sight and exclaimed, "Ashley! I smell something outside and I think there's a wild animal on the loose!".

"What!? I've heard the sound inside, so this animal...has gotten inside the house...that's perfect for...my experiment...", trailed off Ashley evilly.

"Yes...of course...let's find the animal inside the house...and cook it…", trailed off Red evilly and he closes the door to make sure that an "animal" wouldn't get out. Wario decided on a plan. _"I will have to steal SOMETHING inside this house, find out about Ashley, and get the heck outta here before she cooks me!", thought Wario._

Ashley and Red have start searching the house. He had came up with a plan. He heard that Ashley and Red were getting into other rooms and looking for that "animal" and Wario opens it quietly and close it quietly without making too much squeaking noise or at least, try to mask the sound that Ashley and Red makes with their footsteps. Wario then tiptoe out of the room.

Wario tiptoe on what it appears to be the kitchen room. He heard footsteps again and he decided to hide in the Kitchen Cabinet. _"Wow...some pretty nice food in here…", thought Wario and he ate a garlic inside._

Ashley and Red came in the kitchen and Ashley said, "Red, you better get the spices for the animal that we're gonna make with my evil magic.".

"Yes ma'am!", said Red and he got the spices out of the upper pantry in the kitchen.

While Red and Ashley were looking for spices to cook up an "animal", Wario wanted to throw them off of finding Wario so...he lets the hunger get the better of him and eat all the food he can find inside the pantry.

Red and Ashley stops what they're doing and listen to the "animal" eating. Red and Ashley discuss the plan and they decided to trap an animal.

When they're done discussing about it, they have got out of the kitchen to get some traps set up for an "Animal". Wario decided that he had to get to the basement in order to steal Ashley's treasure. He gets out quietly and tiptoe to the basement.

When he got to the basement, he found out that Ashley was cooking up potion in her cauldron… _"Hmm...Ashley is really interested in cooking up...evil stuff…", thought Wario._ Wario decided to look for the "treasure" that he's going to steal. He tries looking for it at the basement, but fails to find anything that is valuable to Wario.

" _Ashley must've known that keeping her valuables in the basement is not safe…because the valuables themselves is useful to her! That means she must've kept anything valuable in the attic!", thought Wario._ Wario then decided that he should try looking for it upstairs in Ashley's Mansion and he tiptoe it all the way upstairs. Ashley got her traps out of the room with Red and they were about to go downstairs.

Ashley and Red saw Wario tiptoeing upstairs and Ashley angrily yells, "WARIO!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?!". Wario screams and falls down the steps. Red rushed to Wario to see if Wario is alright.

"Boss! Are you alright?", asked Red in desperation.

Wario sits up and said, "Oh, I'm fine my friend…".

"Wario. What are you doing at Master Ashley's house?", asked Red.

" _What should I do?! Should I lie and tell them I was lost in traffic or should I tell them the truth of wanting to hang out?", thought Wario._ Wario decides to lie to Ashley to be safe.

"Uh...I got lost in traffic because...there was construction going on and I have to take a detour to my home and instead, I ended up what I thought to be is an abandoned Mansion so…", chuckled Wario nervously.

Ashley looks at Wario with suspicion in his eyes and she detects fear in his body. "Wario...", said Ashley in a strict tone.

"What?", questioned Wario with a small amount of fear in his tone.

"I don't believe in your lies. I can see your eyes...like you've hide something that you've tried...don't lie to me Wario…", said Ashley in a spooky tone looking at him very angrily. Her hair turns to white within her strong sense of anger.

Wario was feeling spooked, he decided to be partially honest and said, "Okay! Okay! I'll tell you the truth! I may just want to know where you live and...I want to hang out with you…can I please hang out with you?". Wario then kneels on the floor begging to stay in house just to look for money and her interests.

Ashley looks into his eyes and this time, she sees him looking like he's really scared. Ashley let her hair calm down to black because she is calm and Ashley wanted to tell him to get out, but decided to be nice to Wario and so, she said, "Sure. You can hang out here...if you want to…".

Red was surprised. He asks, "Why does Wario have to stay here Ashley?".

Ashley leans to Red ears and whispered, "Well...if we are going to use somebody on the experiment, we may need Wario as an ingredient in order to make something evil. Besides, I don't trust him because we know he's going to steal something inside this house. Can you watch him for me in case if he attempts to steal anything that is valuable?".

Red whispered, "Sure. I'll watch him.".

"Thank you very much! I just want to hang out with you just to be...friends?", chuckled Wario nervously. Ashley smiled a little. Red had suspicion on Wario.

"Well, why don't you just come in and see me making potions?", said Ashley. Ashley and Red were walking to her basement.

"Okay!", exclaimed Wario and he follow her to the basement. Then Wario sits down on a chair and sees Ashley is cooking up the evil potion. Wario asks, "So...what evil stuff are you going to make?".

"Hmm...anything that is evil…", trailed off Ashley. Then, Ashley got something boiling in her cauldron. The cauldron is boiling out of...a Flaming Red Bubble.

"Wow...that is some evil magic right there...you've just made a creature from the Legend of Zelda Series…", trailed off Wario in an astonishment. Ashley is disappointed about it.

"Don't worry Ashley, you will get better next time…", trailed off Red. Ashley was feeling okay about it and agrees. Wario was surprised that not what's in her mind.

"Yeah...you're getting better every time?", said Wario in confusion.

Ashley smiles a little bit and said, "Thanks you guys...I will be improved upon…". Ashley used her wand and shoots at the Flaming Red Bubble. Then, the Flaming Red Bubble disappears.

"Where does that thing go when you shoot it?", asked Wario.

"Well...it transport somewhere that is scary enough place that NO one wants to visit.", said Ashley.

Wario yawns and said, "Well...it's late at night...I think I should get going…". Ashley's reaction was a bit disappointed while Red was fine with it.

"Okay...see you at...Monday…", trailed off Ashley. Red saw a bit of disappointment on Ashley's face. "It was fun...having you around…", said Ashley. Wario felt that his plan is a success.

" _Yes! I've gain Ashley's trust...but what about Red? How will I get him to trust me?", thought Wario._ Wario then exits the house and gets into the forest where he parked his motorcycle. Ashley watches him on the window as he gets on, turns on, then drove away.

"Ashley...are you okay?", asked Red.

Ashley stops feeling disappointed and said, "Yes Red. I'm fine. It's just that I would've rather made a Stalfos instead when I'm cooking up evil...I'm just tired...let's get to bed.". Red believes in her, but Ashley hides her feeling about Wario. _"Wario...you're the first one to getting inside my house...without running away. Not only that, you've also tried to steal something by trying to hide from me and failed. Wario also like my magic...I...like...that.", thought Ashley._ Ashley and Red gets prepared to go to bed and they went to sleep.

When Wario arrives home, Wario felt satisfied that he gained Ashley's Trust. _"Wow...I thought that I should've got Red's trust first, but Ashley? That was a lot easier than I thought it would be…", thought Wario_. Wario decided that he should go to bed and come up with a plan on Saturday.

* * *

The next morning, Ashley woke up with a feeling of weirdness while Red woke up just fine. When they're up for breakfast, Ashley asks, "Red? Is there a possible reason why Wario...came into our house yesterday?".

Red thought about it for a moment and said, "Do you remember that we didn't trust Wario due to possibly robbing our house? Well, I think he thought that this was an abandoned mansion and thinks that he can steal stuff for free and planning to get rich quick scheme…".

Ashley thought for the moment and said, "But honestly, I don't see anything that is missing from yesterday...I wonder if he gone upstairs just to steal my stuff...I think I have another reason why…".

"What's another reason that you think Wario came into the house yesterday?", asked Red.

"Do you think that...Wario...likes...me?", questioned Ashley.

Red spits out his cereal on the floor and said, "No way Ashley! Why would you think of THAT?! I mean, I don't know if workplace romances are acceptable in WarioWare Inc.! I know there's a risk though and I don't want both of us getting fired in the company...".

"Hmm...it looks like that I should look it up on the internet for safety reasons…", said Ashley and she continues to eat her breakfast. When she's done eating her breakfast, she went to her computer to check out "Workplace Romance".

A half of hour later, Ashley was concerned about Wario's approach with her. "Hmm...I don't want Wario to get in trouble either...I mean...does he REALLY likes me Red?", asked Ashley.

"I don't think so...besides...there's got to be a logical explanation that Wario came into our house yesterday…", trailed off Red.

"But what if Wario ACTUALLY likes me? I mean, I wanted the boss to feel like...he's been loved by someone...but maybe not in the workplace. The workplace would fall apart if we shown love there...I don't want both of us to leave the workplace if found out...I think we need to come up with a plan if Wario and I break up.", said Ashley.

Red thought about it for a moment and questioned, "Okay...how are going to come up with a plan of break up and not interfere with our work?".

Ashley and Red are planning a possible breakup between Ashley and Wario. Red tries to have more reasonable and logical explanation besides Wario liking Ashley. That includes possible robbery, nowhere to get food, nowhere to sleep, and possibly needing help after getting lost.

Ashley understands but says, "Red. We don't know if Wario's Goal is love or money. The only possibility of Wario being a gold digger is that he doesn't show his feelings towards me when I'm miserable or any other feelings, but he did show interest to me yesterday and I felt...a little bit of happiness on me.".

"He did show that interest...but I'm concern if he's 100 percent honest on himself. I mean, he just want to hang out but…", trailed off Red.

"But I'm aware that Wario would be stealing my stuff and I want you to watch him just to make sure he isn't stealing anything. Besides, I think the best way to break up with is to tell him I'm not interested…", trailed off Ashley.

"Yeah...the sooner, the better…", agreed Red happily.

Ashley felt disappointed on how she would turn down that opportunity if Wario is strongly interested in her. "Honestly, I'm...somewhat...interested...in...him...", trailed off Ashley sadly.

Red's reaction is astonishing. "WHAT?! You're interested in Wario?! How?!", exclaimed Red.

"Well...I never told him that I like his mustache...I really do. His mustache looks so cool...and so evil...Wario may be greedy and mean sometimes, but I loved on how Wario is so...strict on game developing like he has a serious personality. He is funny...but I never shown laughter...I've heard he hates the Mario Bros…and so do we. Do you remember Luigi attempted to suck the ghost out of my house Red?", questioned Ashley.

"I definitely remember…", trailed off Red.

"Yeah. I've provided refuge for the Boos one time and King Boo likes me and my spooky house. Luigi suck out the Boos and we tried defeating him, but alas, we really failed to defeat Luigi. He make my house less scary than before AND he stole some of my stuff that cost about 1.2 Million U.S. Dollars! His reason is that he wanted to 'get rid of scary stuff' for me but I LOVE scary stuff in our house!", yelled Ashley in anger with her hair turning white.

"Calm down Ashley. Luigi's not here anymore…", said Red rubbing her back to calm her down. Ashley felt calm and her hair turning back to normal.

"Thanks Red. Maybe Wario...is the guy...that I would...want to...date…let's get back to business and look for ingredients outside of my home…", said Ashley and Red agrees.

They were about to go out when suddenly, an envelope was slipped under the front door. Ashley fears that it's the government that sent out the mail. Red picks up the mail and bravely opens the envelope...

 **Will the mail contain anything that malicious to Ashley? Or does the mail contains something special? Tune in next time on this Fanfic!**

 **Read & Review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Wario's Saturday with Ashley

**Chapter 4: Wario's Saturday with Ashley**

Red bravely opens the envelope and it contains a letter, written in cursive. "This letter...has a cursive handwriting.", said Red.

Ashley feared that its the Mushroom Kingdom Government and she doesn't like that. "Is it...from P-P-Princess P-P-Peach?", faltered Ashley.

Red looks at it one more time and said, "It's a bad cursive handwriting…".

Ashley still feared it is from the Mushroom Kingdom Government and ask, "P-Please read it…".

Red doesn't like to see Ashley felt fear on her and told her, "Calm down. I bet maybe somebody else is trying to scare you. I'll read it.", said Red. He reads, _"Dear Ashley and Red, I would.."._ Red stops reading for a moment and tries to read a bad cursive writing and said, "Ike? Like? We like Ike?".

Ashley is feeling kind of pissed off and said, "What's the matter Red?"

"Sorry...the cursive is bad and I mean it's BAD. The cursives are horrible and I know my cursive. Anyway, I'll keep reading.", said Red. Ashley is calm and Red reads, _"Iike to meet yow?_ Oh! _you at the..._ Stone? Where? Is it a football instead?".

Ashley was frustrated and said, "Give me that letter!". And Red gives to her immediately. Ashley notice the letter and said, "I don't think this is Princess Peach handwriting...I don't know if she writes cursive or not, but I'm sure she would never wrote her alphabets THAT horrible! I'll try reading it.".

"Go ahead. I don't know if I can continue reading this horrible handwriting.", said Red.

Ashley reads, _"Dear Ashley and Red, I would Ike...?"_ Ashley stops reading and said " _..._ I see what you mean Red...Oh! It says like!" Ashley continues reading, _"...like to meet you at the stone...?...Store! Store at the Mushroom Kingdom Maee…? Mall? Mall! I nope…? Hope!...hope to see you...there? From...Unon?"._ "Who's Unon?!", questioned Ashley.

"I don't know...does somebody spell the word 'Unknown' wrong?", suggested Red.

"Yes...somebody is unknown...let's read the letter one more time just to see if there's a clue…", said Ashley and Red agrees. The letter reads: _Dear Ashley and Red, I would like to meet you at the store at the Mushroom Kingdom Mall. I hope to see you there! From, Unknown._

"Hmm...It could be Mona.", suggested Red.

Ashley smells the envelope and the letter and exclaimed, "Yuck! This stinks! It smells like...garlic?".

"Garlic? I remember...Sometimes, Wario have garlic breath after he eats his snacks on breaks…", said Red.

Ashley was shocked and felt a heartbeat of excitement in her. "Hmm...maybe it's Wario. Maybe it's somebody else. Who knows. Only one way to find out…", said Ashley. "Red? Can we go to the mall first? We need to make sure that if it's Wario or somebody else...besides, we can go the Mushroom Kingdom Store after the mall.", suggested Ashley.

Red was excited, but at the same time had a mixed feeling of meeting either Wario or somebody at the mall. Regardless, he turns into the broom for Ashley.

"Thanks Red. You're the best of my life…", said Ashley and she hops onto the broom and they've flown away from inside the house to outside of the house and onto the Mushroom Kingdom Mall they go.

5 minutes later, they were at the mall and Ashley said, "Drop me off at the food court.". And they've landed at the food court.

Red turns back to normal and asks, "Why do you want to end up at the food court?".

"Um...cause we're waiting for somebody…", said Ashley and she sits down at the table.

" _Oh you have got to be kidding me! We're not waiting for Wario are we?!", thought Red._ And he sits down at the table with Ashley.

20 minutes later, Wario had got into the food court and saw Ashley sitting down with Red. _"Yes! Part 1 of my plan is working!", thought Wario excitedly._ _"Now, for part 2!", thought Wario_.

"Hey Ashley!", exclaimed Wario. Ashley and Red turns arounds and Ashley decided to wave her hands smiling a little bit while Red is stunned that Wario is the one who wrote the letter.

"So...how are you doing?", asked Wario.

"I'm fine...thank you...how about you?", asked Ashley.

"I'm great! So...what do you usually do here in this mall?", asked Wario being "dumb".

"Well...I got this letter here...and someone wrote it in a terrible writing…", said Ashley holding the paper to Wario.

Wario is slightly pissed about it, but decided that he'll do it for the treasure. "Wow...I guess someone needed to improve the writing…", trailed off Wario.

Red decided to be sarcastic and says, "Yeah. I guess someone needs an improvement.". Red then looks at Wario in the eyes with jealousy that he has with Ashley.

"It could be Princess Peach. I've heard that she can write both handed and her right is horrible...or it could be Link who is trying to write it with his right hand...or I bet it could be Donald Trump whom I bet could be using his left hand…", whispered Wario to Red & Ashley.

Ashley smiles a bit more on his "jokes" while Red is getting more jealous of Wario. "So...uh...want to go shopping in this mall?", questioned Wario.

"If you're talking about shopping for clothes, then I say, no. I hate shopping for clothes. It's a huge waste of time if you don't get something that you need.", answered Ashley.

Wario is relieved. _"Phew! I'm glad I don't have to be bored doing clothes shopping around the mall…", thought Wario._ "So...uh...what do you want to first?", asked Wario.

"Can we eat first Ashley? I'm hungry already…", asked Red.

"Sure. Let's eat something inside the mall Red.", answered Ashley. And they've gone to get their food.

When they're done, they got their food and eat it. When, they're done eating, they throw their trash and Wario embarrassingly asks, "So...Ashley...how would you like to...play arcade games with me in the mall?".

Ashley was shocked. She had secretly loved the arcade games and never told Red about it so she says, "Yes please! I want to join in the fun!".

Red was even amazed about Ashley's excitement on arcade games. "I didn't know you're interested in arcade video gaming…", trailed off Red.

Wario was happy and so is Ashley and Red. They got out of the food court and walk their way to the arcade store. During the walking Wario asks, "Ashley...what made you excited about arcade games?"

"Oh...in the past, before I have Red, I used to play the arcade place at the mall and I LOVED it. I loved it so much that I wished I can just visit here for fun for the rest of my life. I especially loved the House of the Dead made by SEGA. That's one of my favorites…", explained Ashley.

"So...is this one of the reasons why you join the WarioWare Inc.?", asked Wario.

"Yeah. The arcade games and video gaming in general is one of the reasons why I've joined WarioWare Inc.", answered Ashley.

"And I thought that Red honestly does all the work…", trailed off Wario.

Red was satisfied that he had been acknowledged by Wario. "Yeah right. We both work together to debug games. So...what do you usually do at the mall?", asked Ashley.

"Oh. I came here because sometimes I needed to play arcade games in order to look for inspiration of making video games at WarioWare Inc. They do have old arcades in the Mushroom Kingdom and people who are older just came here to have fun within their nostalgia.", explained Wario.

"That's nice…", trailed off Ashley.

Red wanted to know a little bit more about Ashley when she is young so he asks, "Ashley...is their anything else that I do NOT know about you? If you're not ready to talk about it...that fine with me…".

Ashley felt sadness. She sniffled a little and tries to hide her sadness between Wario and Red. _"Oh no! I've got to think of something to comfort her!", thought Wario desperately._ Wario thinks about it for a moment and asks, "Do you want a hug Ashley?".

Ashley was a bit sad and said, "Yes...please…" and she hugs Wario real hard with her sniffle. Wario hugs her back. _"Wait a minute...I could've told Wario I have a cold...but I want to feel comfortable…", thought Ashley._ Ashley feels very comfortable and happy when hugging Wario.

Red found it too strange for Ashley to hug an older man so he asked, "Ashley...are you alright?".

Ashley lets go of the hugging and said, "I'm alright Red. Let's get to the arcade now.". Wario lets her go and they all went to the arcade section of the mall.

When they got to the arcade, Ashley decided to look around to find if any of the games are interesting to her. "Ooh…", said Ashley going to the Arcade Cabinet that she finds interesting. Wario and Red follow her.

"What? What's the game that you're interested about?", asked Wario.

"This.", said Ashley and she gives her showing pose to Wario showing the arcade game: Donkey Kong.

"Donkey Kong?", questioned Red.

"Yes. Donkey Kong. I've played that game and I played it up to Level 3 when I was little. I like that game. Let's see if I can play up to Level 3.", said Ashley and she inserted the coin in the arcade and started playing Donkey Kong. She had got a game over on Level 2 75m. "It's okay. At least it's fun.", said Ashley.

"Okay. Can I play Donkey Kong?", asked Red.

"Sure Red.", said Ashley and she inserted the coins for him. "Okay Red, let see what you've got.", said Ashley.

Wario was worried that he might get bored. _"Oh boy...I don't know if I can handle the sanity…", thought Wario._

Red had played through Donkey Kong and got a game over on 75m in the first level. "Aw. Dang it.", said Red.

"That's okay Red. Let's go find other arcade games.", said Ashley and Wario was relieved. They went to look around the arcade and they saw...a dude who plays Pac-Man. "Let's come back later.", said Ashley and all of them agreed to go to a different place.

Ashley saw the House of the Dead arcade and decided to get over there immediately. Wario and Red follow Ashley. "This is the arcade game that's my favorite since I was a child!", exclaimed Ashley. Red & Wario were stunned that Ashley had shown excitement on her feelings. It's very rare for them to see Ashley in THAT kind of an emotion that they're expecting.

Ashley inserts the coins and starts the game. "Well, Wario? Are you going to play with me or what?", asked Ashley.

"Uh-Sure! I'll play with you right now!", exclaimed Wario and they both played the House of the Dead. When they got a game over, Wario asks, "Would you like me to insert the coin to keep playing this game?".

Ashley thought about it and said, "It very kind of you to insert the coins for me but, no thank you. I'm...in a good mood today…". Wario was happy while Red slowly starts to feel a bit sad and getting more jealousy into himself. _"Wario...that was very nice of you to offer me money for the arcade...rather than keeping it for yourself! This is...going to be...smooth for a while.", thought Ashley._

Ashley notices Red in a jealous mood. She didn't want him to think that she's spending too much time with Wario so she asks, "Red? Do you want to play Pac-Man now?".

Red was happy to hear it, but still jealous that Wario is trying to get Ashley's attention so he said, "Yeah! I love you Ashley! Thank you!".

Ashley smiles and they went to the Pac-Man Arcade. When they got there, the dude was gone and Ashley insert the coin for Red and said, "There you go!".

"Thanks!", said Red happily and he plays the Pac-Man Arcade Machine.

While they were watching Red play the game, the dude just came up to them quietly and Ashley notice it and exclaims, "Stop right there!". Wario is defending and Red looks at the back for a second before going back to the game.

"Relax. I've noticed that you guys just play a few arcade games...and...are you planning to play it all?", asked the dude. The dude wears sneakers, jeans, a leather jacket unzipping showing a white T-Shirt, a sunglass, and a cap that covers most of his hair.

"Maybe...except who are you?", asked Wario.

"Didn't you know that I am 'the cool guy'?", questioned the cool guy.

"So...your name is 'the cool guy'?", questioned Ashley.

"Yeah. Haven't you two heard of me?", asked the cool guy.

Wario and Ashley shake their heads meaning no. The cool guy takes a deep breath and explains, "Well...here goes...In the 1980s, I was the king of arcade gaming and I play it with every amount of coins that I have. I played it with kids and I beat them like as if it were nothing. If they win however, I will usually look for new arcade to practice and then if the kid wants to play with me, they're going to beat me...it was the good old day back then, kids would be playing with consoles and kids only came here just to get 'prizes' of toys and candies, etc…".

"Well that's just sad.", said Ashley and she turns back to see Red beating level 2. Ashley is proud of Red and Red continues to play.

"I know right? I love video gaming in general...I don't hate the idea of having a console at home...it's just in fact that I've missed socializing in the arcade...you know...where we can be friends here and there...it's not there anymore...It was so cool back then and back then, I could intimidate the kids back then, now I can't intimidate them anymore due to anti-bullying laws...I really missed the old days and I really LOVE gaming in the arcade, but now those kids can afford to play games on their console...it's just not the same anymore…", said the cool guy being depressed.

Wario felt terrible about it and said, "I felt sorry about you. I just had the same feeling recently and you know what I do? I usually just came here every week to do this. It helps me inspired to make new games…", said Wario and Wario looks at Red a little bit and said, "Woo! Go Red!". Red believes that Wario is watching him up to Level 4 stage. Ashley looks back and tells Wario to keep an eye on Red and he agrees.

"I've overheard on what you said, and I'm sorry to hear that. You know...you could just enjoy some games if you have a console and the disc…", trailed off Ashley.

"I wish! I don't have enough money to buy a console because...being a housekeeping person doesn't pay you very much and I only save a coin a week while other coins are spent on food, clothing, gas, etc.", explained the cool guy.

"Well I'm sorry to hear THAT.", said Ashley.

"It's all right...I have a son who is a game developer...and he is...cool...like me…besides, I came here most of my Saturdays to go play in the arcades.", said the cool guy with a blush on his face.

"Aww! Son of a bitch! I lost on Level 5!", said Red and Ashley immediately turns to Red before Red turns back on them.

"Red...you are awesome…", trailed off Ashley.

"You really are good at that game.", said Wario

Red turns back on them and said, "Thank you guys!". When Red sees the cool guy he asks, "Who is that behind you?".

"Oh. It's just 'the cool guy'.", introduced Ashley.

"Oh! I haven't got your names, can you tell me your name?", asks the cool guy.

"I'm Red.", introduced Red.

"I'm Ashley.", introduced Ashley.

"And I'm Wario!", chuckles Wario.

"Wario? From WarioWare Inc? Wow! Today my lucky day then!", exclaims the cool guy.

"How about you? Can you explain yourself?", asks Red.

"Okay...I'll tell my story then.", said the cool guy. He introduces himself again and tell his story to Red.

When his story is done, Red reacted, "Wow...you are such a hardcore gamer…".

"I am...do you guys want to play Street Fighter III Alpha and other Arcades with me for the rest of the time? Please? I'll tell you about video game...secrets if you want to know…", begged the cool guy doing his knee pose on them. They agreed and they have played Street Fighter, Tekken, Mike Bison's Punch-Out!, Galaxian, Breakout, Donkey Kong Jr, Killer Instinct, Ice Climbers, and Mortal Kombat X Street Fighter.

When they're about to go on to SEGA Scud Race, Wario decides to get on it, and he breaks it because he's too fat. The manager is not too happy about it and the manager told Wario to give his credit card in order to fix it or he can pay cash. Wario gives the credit card and the manager scans it out. Finally, the manager gives back the card and told them to leave.

They got out of the arcade place and Red suggested, "How about if we can look at video games at a game store?".

"Okay.", said Ashley.

"That's great!", exclaimed Wario and they went to the game stores to see the games.

Moments later, The cool guy came in and said, "Is there a game that still sells WarioWare: Smooth Moves?".

The cashier just looks for it and when the cashier is done he sadly said, "No. I'm sorry...maybe you can try another store?".

The cool guy understands and saw Wario and Ashley looking for games. "Hey...what's happening?", asked the cool guy.

"Well...we were just looking around to see if anything that seem interesting with our interests in games.", explained Ashley.

"Okay...see ya!", said the cool guy waving goodbye and he got out of the game store.

When they're done looking around and leaving the game store, they talked about office romance and they agreed not to tell anyone about it at work just to be safe and they have their own business on Sundays so they can't hang out until Monday. They also agree that maybe every Saturday, they can meet at the mall unless different arrangement happens.

When they got out of the mall at the evening, they say their goodbyes and Ashley goes to another store with Red while Wario just goes home. Wario felt like his plan is going very smoothly, Ashley felt that Wario isn't too greedy at all, and Red...still feels jealous about Ashley liking Wario.

 **To be continued...**

 **Read & Review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Stories Part 2

**Chapter 5: Everyone's Stories Part 2**

On Sunday, they were too busy for each other. Wario was busy using his extra days for debugging games while Ashley is trying to experiment her magic.

* * *

On Monday at lunchtime, Mona came to the table and asks, "So...you've been smelling nice for a few days...what's got into you?".

"Well...I had to work on something that takes me a lot of time...I was preparing to do my work so...I plan to put on cologne and brush my teeth early just so that I don't have to do it at night…", lied Wario.

"What 'work'?", asked Mona.

"For the first part of my plan, do you remember me asking about your past and Jimmy's Past? Well...I thought that this may increase your freedom of creativity...and everyone else's…", explained Wario.

Jimmy and Dr. Crygor overheard about Wario's "Freedom of Creativity" and Jimmy asks, "What is about freedom of creativity that you're talking about?".

"Well...when I got to everyone talking about their past…", trailed off Wario. Wario realized that he should've got Dr. Crygor. He turns his head to Dr. Crygor and explained, "I forgot to ask you Dr. Crygor, tell us something about the past and how you end up here today. I forgot to ask because time goes by very quickly and I already ask Mona and Jimmy at Friday.".

Dr. Crygor thinks about it for a second and said, "I'll explain in under a minute. When I was young, I used to play toys at that time until I am a teenager. When I graduate high school, I wanted to become a chemical scientist and I try to pursue that degree but failed. I don't know where to go until I realized that while hanging out in the arcade, I realize I can make games that looks real life and I decided to go back to college to pursue that degree and I got it at 1996. The only problem was...I have no idea where to go and make game development until you open up and that's why I'm here today.".

Wario was astonished and said, "Wow...I have no idea why you came here until now…".

Mona asks, "Why didn't you go to Nintendo of Mushroom Kingdom?".

"To tell you the truth...Nintendo...somehow doesn't quite fit in within my personality...I say that because Nintendo...doesn't quite catch on what gamers wants today and in the past…they only allowed to make a few mature games…", answered Dr. Crygor.

"Hmm...Okay then…", trailed off Wario. Wario then turns his head and saw Dribble and Spitz and exclaimed, "Hey! Dribble and Spitz!"

Dribble and Spitz hears Wario and they both rushed to Wario and Dribble asks, "What wrong Wario? You need to fix something?".

"No...I just wanted to hear about one of your past and how you end up here today…", trailed off Wario.

Dribble thought about it for a moment and said, "Okay...here's my story...when I was little, I was a puppy and I LOVE racing arcades. To tell you the truth...I agree with Spitz making a taxi ride because my family is already poor and...I need extra income in order to feed my family. About how I got in here and work today, I was interested in arcades so when I went to the arcade, I saw Crazy Taxi. This inspires me to make some game that I like. And that's how I got in here today.", explained Dribble.

"Okay…", trailed off Wario thinking that Dribble is...just weird to him.

"Wow...that how I feel when I saw Dance Dance Revolution in my past!", said Jimmy.

Dribble turns to Jimmy and said, "Then I guess we're on the same boat." and he gave a fist-punch to Jimmy.

Wario turns to Spitz and said, "What about you Spitz?".

"Well...when I was a kitty, I was abandon by my parents. I don't know why, but I used to eat out of garbage back then. One day, Dribbles who was driving just a car back then before we became taxi drivers and game developers. He got his car broke down and I was able to fix it and I was done. Dribble found out I was homeless and because of how I was good at fixing his car, he wanted me for being a friend. I suggest the idea of making a taxi ride and he agrees with me. I was interested in game development because of hardware and I love to see something built into the game and that's why I'm here. If it wasn't for Dribble, I wouldn't be here today.", explained Spitz.

"Wow...wait a minute...Spitz? Are you still a kitty or a full grown cat?", asked Mona.

"Oh, I'm a full grown cat Mona. So...is everyone done talking about their past?", asked Spitz.

"I think that's all of us...I better make sure…", said Wario and he tries to look for Orbulon. He looks for Orbulon for a minute and said, "Orbulon must be here for the afternoon…".

"Why does Orbulon sometimes work at the morning and sometimes work at the afternoon?", asked Mona.

"Well...you see...he's a space alien and by that I mean he's inconsistent with the schedule. He sometimes travel miles and tries traveling just to get to work on time in the morning, but fails and decided to get to work at the afternoon...what I'm saying is that when living in outer space, it's hard to tell if you should go to bed or be awake. I know someone who lives in outer space other than Orbulon and she doesn't have the clock. I think maybe I should talk to him of working in the afternoon instead and hopefully be his permanent schedule.", explained Wario.

"So...did you get anything about Ashley's Past Wario?", asked Jimmy.

"No...I tried asking her, but Red said that, 'She had suffered enough about her story.' I assume that she doesn't have a good past. The only real question is…oh! Break time's over! Everyone! Get back to work!", exclaimed Wario.

When the morning shift is over, Mona decided to stay before the afternoon shift starts and she knocks Wario's door.

Wario hope that it might be Ashley and when he sees Mona, he asks, "What do you want?".

Mona wasn't too happy about how Wario responded but regardless she asks, "So...when we were talking about our past and your past...you said you want to make the company better by allowing freedom of creativity...could you explain more about your 'work' statement?".

Wario thought for a moment and lied, "Um...I am planning to...try to...make WarioWare of America or Europe possible...by negotiating...Nintendo of America...or Nintendo of...Europe? Anything else?".

Mona was surprised of the idea and said, "That's all I need to know. Thank you!" and she left the office and the building.

Wario decided not to be late to open the door for the kids to come and when he rushed there, he was on time but wasn't able to manage to put on a cologne on time. The kids response were okay with Wario's smell, but not as satisfied to see Wario as much as they are on Friday.

* * *

When the Afternoon break has begun, Wario decided to go talk to 18-Volt and said, "Hey, what's up 18-Volt?".

"Um...nothing much really...you need something from me Wario?", asked 18-Volt.

"Hmm...I just want to know about everyone's past in order to make this company better and have more freedom of creativity...what did you have in your past before you are here?", asked Wario.

"Hmm...I don't have too much to talk about my past, but I do like rap and rock n' roll music, 9-volt told me that he has a job and he thinks that your influence of music...would make it better.", explained 18-Volt.

Wario's reaction was happy and said, "I'm glad someone like you could use an awesome soundtrack for the games. Nintendo...has been a bit 'bouncy' on the music.".

"I agree with you Wario. In the old days, the music is more convincing because enemies in the game aren't suppose to 'bounce' in rhythm. They look more menacing back then. Now, when enemies 'bounce to the rhythm', it takes the seriousness away.", explained 9-Volt.

"But the music great, right?", ask Ana.

"Uh...yeah. The music is wonderful.", said Wario sarcastically. "So...Ana or Kat...can you tell me about one of your past and why you end up here today?", asked Wario.

"I'm Ana by the way...what's a past?", asked Ana.

Wario was slightly pissed off about it, but decided to explain anyway since they're kids. "A past is something that you have remember when you are young or when you are 4 or 3 years old.", explained Wario.

Ana gasped and said, "Oh...I see what you mean...Kat knows more...I don't remember that much...what I do remember is that since people don't know much about nature, we figured (or more specifically Kat) figured that people will do more on nature.".

"Uh...okay…", trailed off Wario.

Then, Kat came into the room and asked, "What are you guys talking about?".

"We are talking about the past...Kat said that both of you think that people don't know much about nature, so you guys are making games of nature…", trailed off Wario.

"Oh...you want to know how we join you...okay...we wanted to make a game where people appreciate the nature...so we join you in order to get people to know. That's all, anything else?", asked Kat.

"We mean, what did you remember when you are 5? 4? 3 years old back then?", asked Wario.

"Oh, okay, um...when we were practicing ninja, we were 3 years old back then. We couldn't use the sword because we worried that we could accidentally hurt one another.", explain Kat.

Wario doesn't know how this could connect together but decided to be thankful to them. "Thanks for...your story on how you remember when you are 5/4/3 years old back then…", trailed off Wario.

Kat and Ana simultaneously exclaimed, "You're welcome!".

Wario decided to go talk to Young Cricket and Master Mantis. "So...do you have any past stories that you can tell about and how you two end up here today?", asked Wario.

"I can talk about it.", said Young Cricket and he decided to tell the story. "Well...when I was young, I was interested in video games back then because of the arcades and consoles that I both like to play with. Master Mantis did like the idea of Dance Dance Revolution and I heard that Nintendo was making the console called 'revolution'. Master Mantis thought that it would be a perfect opportunity to join Nintendo and we tried...but didn't get hired by them...instead...we were looking for other companies to hire us and...you hire us because...we're tough and serious and know that you were developing for the Wii back then, right?".

"That's right? We hire you because I thought that you might know how to have serious moves on the Wii. We're glad that you're here today...I bet this company will get better by having freedom of creativity…", said Wario.

"Thank you Wario.", thanked Young Cricket.

"We appreciate what you say.", said Master Mantis.

"You're both welcome! I wonder...where's Orbulon?", asked Wario.

9-Volt decided to answer, "He's not here today…".

"I wonder why...If he doesn't come by tomorrow, he'll get fired.", said Wario.

"What if he had an excuse of not coming to work?", asked 9-Volt.

"Like what?", questioned Wario.

"Like his mother could be very ill and Orbulon has to deal with his sadness.", answered Young Cricket.

Wario thought of a moment and said, "If that's the case, I would let him have THAT kind of excuse but it has to be legitimate. It cannot be like, 'having a headache for a few days'. That's a lie and…". Wario turns his head around to Ashley and said, "Ashley? Are you ready to share your story? I do want the company to get better by letting everyone tell their stories in order to increase their creativity.", asked Wario.

Ashley sadly thought for a moment and responded, "No...I'm not ready to talk about it…". Everyone in the company felt bad for Ashley. They don't know why Ashley refused to talk about it, but considering the tone of Ashley voice as sad, they think that Ashley may have a horrible past.

"Break time's over! Everyone! Get back to work! NOW!", exclaimed Wario. And they all went back to work at WarioWare Inc.

When the afternoon shift is over, everyone goes home and Wario...decided to get to Ashley's home again and this time, make sure he would steal stuff inside Ashley's home.

When Wario has arrived at Ashley's Mansion, he hides his motorcycle in a bunch of dead trees and this time, he tiptoe to Ashley's house and goes sidestepping her house.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ashley is cooking up something evil as usual and she ask Red, "Hey Red...I know this sounds kind of strange, but could you check outside just to find a dead animal just so I could cook up something evil?".

Red wasn't surprised though but wonders if Wario was outside again…"Sure Ashley, you can count on me!", exclaimed Red and he went outside.

Wario sidesteps close to the door when suddenly, he hears Red getting out to the door, Wario decides to hide again and Red opens the door.

" _Oh no! If Red founds out that I'm here, I will not be able to get Ashley...wait...what am I thinking?! I'm here to steal the treasure inside Ashley's Home! I can't let...that...Ashley...oh Ashley...why...do...I...like...you?", thought Wario very lustfully. Wario imagines that Ashley was wearing a cute bikini..._ and he felt hard-on the grass and drooling while hiding.

Red got out and smells something that is familiar to him. _"Garlic? Wario?! Please don't tell me that...Wario's here again for Ashley or for her 'treasure'…", thought Red jealously._ Red decided to exclaim, "Wario! I know you're there! Come out of your hiding place! I know you're either here for the treasure or for Ashley that you like…".

Wario stops imagining about Ashley lustfully because he heard a tone from Red and he doesn't sound too happy so he decided to wait until Red rounds the corner again and when Red finally rounds the corner, Wario mad dash through the door and Ashley was inside the house behind the door.

Wario screamed for being surprised. "Hello Wario...I know you've came to steal my treasure by hiding through my house. Not today my friend, you are going to help me make magic and I want you involved with it…", trailed off Ashley evilly.

Red came in and closed the door. "Yeah Wario...you're going to get involved with her magic…", trailed off Red evilly.

" _Oh no...what's going happen to me...will I be one of her ingredients?", thought Wario fearfully._

* * *

 **Will Wario get cooked by being his ingredient for Ashley? Or is it something else that Wario has to be involved with? Find out next time on this Fanfic!**

 **Read & Review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Ashley and Wario in Mondays

**Chapter 6: Ashley & Wario in Magic Mondays**

Ashley took Wario to the basement with Red. Wario was already nervous about being cooked and _thought, "Oh boy...Ashley knows that I was here to steal her treasure...her gold coins...her furniture...her art...her wearing a bikini...what?! Ashley...I really like you...No! No! NO! I'm here to steal her treasure and I realized that sneaking around the house isn't working! Or maybe it is?"_

They were already at the basement and Ashley asks, "Do you have garlic today Wario?".

Wario stops thinking about Ashley and said, "Um...let me check for a second…" and he digs through the pocket, got the garlic out, and said, "Yes! I've got it!" and he gave it to Ashley.

"Thank you.", said Ashley and she puts the garlic into her evil magic potion cooking with her chamber pot. She stirs it up and got...nothing. Ashley is frustrated.

"Uh...can I get you any other ingredients?", asked Wario.

Ashley was surprised that Wario cares about her magic. She remembers that she had made "Bubbles" the enemy from the Legend of Zelda series. She thought for a moment and decided to asks, "Okay...go get...um...do you have any chicken bones?"

"No...I can go to the store for you...if you like.", answered Wario.

"Okay…", trailed off Ashley and Wario was about to leave and Ashley yelled, "Wait!".

Wario suddenly stopped and asked, "What is it Ashley?!".

"Um...can Red come with you…? He just wanted to make sure that...you're doing your job…", asked Ashley.

Red was surprised that she wants him to go with Wario. Red wondered if it had to do something with Ashley wanting Red to like Wario or if he's going to find out if Ashley likes him. "I'll do it master!", exclaimed Red.

"Okay…", trailed off Wario. "Come on Red...let's go…", said Wario and he got outside to find his motorcycle, take it out, and Wario and Red are riding the hog.

Ashley decided to reflect her thoughts on Wario. _"Hmm...he seems to be caring about my magic...but I don't know if I can fully trust him...he's possibly going to steal my properties inside 'my' house...but...when I sent Wario out...I expect him to say no...but he looks like he's willing to...but I wonder if he's trying to throw my suspicion off by going to the store…", thought Ashley._

Ashley thought that she should go back to making potions and she had went down to the basement.

* * *

Meanwhile, Wario was at the grocery store with Red shopping for chicken. Wario initially thought that she wanted Fried Chicken since she was asking for chicken bones only for her potion.

When Wario grabbed a bucket full of Fried Chicken, he thought, _"Is this what Ashley wanted? She just wants bones...maybe a whole body of chickens just to get the bones out...but it won't be Fried Chicken in the bucket...it would have to be Roast Chicken...but I like Fried Chicken...maybe I should get both…"._

"Uh...Wario...when she meant chicken bones...I don't think she wants bones that are too few…", worried Red.

"That's what I thought...in any case, I will buy both the Roast Chicken and the Fried Chicken. I have enough money…", said Wario and he put the bucket of Fried Chicken and Roast Chicken into his store basket. Wario wanted to know more about Red just make him trust Wario so he asks, "What are your interests these days?".

Red was confused and asks, "Are you talking about my financial interests or my hobby?".

"I'm talking about your hobby.", clarified Wario.

"Oh...well...I had to be working with Ashley all the time, but I do have hobbies like playing video games, cleaning, reading, and doing internet.", answered Red.

"Wow...I just wonder...how did you and Ashley get into WarioWare Inc.?", asked Wario.

"Well...when I was little, I was really and I mean REALLY protected by Ashley. She summoned me when I was young and her family doesn't approve me AT ALL. Ashley loves to become a witch and she has performed witchcraft and her family is trying to do religious conversion on her because I assumed that her family is religious. While she was trapped in the religious conversion camp, I have to hide from the authorities and I tried to rescue her. When I did the rescuing, she really likes me and we've been running away ever since then.", explained Red.

Wario was flabbergasted about the situation that Red has to go through for Ashley. "Wow...so why did you guys move to Diamond City?", asked Wario.

"We moved here because we know there was an abandoned mansion at Diamond City and no one has claimed ownership as of right now. It's been 6 years since we ran away...I don't know why...but the reason why we work for you is because of survival. Ashley is willingly to work for you back then and for me, I thought it was a good idea for me to learn about gaming. I didn't know why she is really willing to work for you until she told us about her interest in Arcade Gaming.", explained Red.

Wario thought about it for a moment and said, "I've listened all the way through Red and I'm glad that you two join us. I just have a theory why the mansion may be abandoned…".

"Go for it Wario.", said Red.

"Well you see...maybe it's used to be King Boo's Mansion when he's not a boo...maybe he was used to be a Scarfy species before he died within his fellow comrades...maybe that's why King Dedede had a connection with Bowser?", explained Wario.

Red was amazed on Wario's intelligence and said, "I'm impressed that you've done a theory! As for the theory itself...you could be right! I mean...the behavior of a Scarfy and a Boo is similar. When turned back on them, they can get scary and the mansion has a lot of old furniture and it has books on magic...I wonder if King Boo is into magic these days…".

Then, a cellphone from Red ranged and he answered, "Hello?".

"Red! Where are you?! Is Wario doing his job?!", screamed Ashley.

Red was already scared and said, "We're...still at the store...waiting in line...and...yes...Wario's doing his job…"

Ashley was relieved that Wario will be bringing home bones of chicken. "Good...make sure Wario is doing his job...keep it up!", exclaimed Ashley and she turns off the phone.

After Ashley is done calling Red, she decided to stop making potions for now and sits down on her reading chair and thought, _"Wow...Wario is actually getting bones of Chicken at the grocery store...but I bet he would be selfish enough just to possibly eat it...I mean...he's so fat. So fat that he can eat just about anything...but...Wario can be...nice...right? Wrong! He's just selfish, rude, and greedy…but I wonder...if there's something going on that give Wario the influence of who he is today…?"_

She heard the motorcycle outside and Wario had brought something with Red. Ashley rushes to the door and opens. "Thank you.", said Wario.

"Thanks Ashley.", said Red. Ashley felt proud that she made Wario and Red happy.

When they all got in, Ashley asks, "So...where are the chicken bones?".

Wario was already nervous and he decided to answer Ashley truthfully. "Ashley...I have two different kinds of chicken in order for it to have bones.", said Wario truthfully.

Ashley was astonished and said, "What kind of chicken did you get it for me?".

Wario took out the items and said, "I got Fried Chicken.".

Ashley was immediately angry and said, "Wario! That's not what I want AT ALL!". She was so angry that her hair turns to white and her eyes are red like evil.

Wario and Red feared on Ashley's anger and Wario exclaimed, "Wait! I have Roast Chicken and...we can eat it together if you want as dinner! I'll give Red the Fried Chicken and we can eat it together and...put bones in the potions?!". Wario kneels and show Ashley that he cares.

Ashley is calm and her eye and her hair turn back to normal and said, "Okay...give the Roast Chicken to me...I'll do something with it…". And Wario gave the Roast Chicken to Ashley while Wario for once being selfless, give up his Fried Chicken to Red.

" _No fair! Why does Red get to eat the Fried Chicken while I got my other Chicken taken away by Ashley?! It's a waste of food if Ashley just going to use it for her magic! It's okay Wario...if we make her happy...we'll be able to get closer to Ashley...wait a minute! We're here to steal her treasure! Wario! This is the chance to steal something now!", thought Wario._ And Wario went into the kitchen seeing Ashley adding spices onto Roast Chicken.

" _Wow...I didn't know Ashley is such a good cook by...decorating a Roasted Chicken...well...I better get stealing…", thought Wario._

Ashley looks at Wario and asks, "Hey Wario! I'm done decorating it! Do you want to eat the Roast Chicken?".

Wario was happy to hear that he will be able to eat something after all. "Yeah! Let's dig in!", exclaimed Wario.

Wario and Ashley were sitting at a dining table. Wario tasted a Roast Chicken that was spiced up by Ashley for the very first time and thought, _"Wow! Ashley is really a good cook when it comes to decorating it! I'm not sure if she actually cooks food...but I like her on how she use her spices on a Roast Chicken...I…like...her?"._

"So...what do you think of my spice on a Roasted Chicken? Is it good, is it bad?", asked Ashley and she took another bite of a Roasted Chicken.

"Your spices had made the Roasted Chicken taste a lot better! I loved it!", exclaimed Wario happily and he continues to eat it.

Ashley was satisfied to make Wario like her spices and said, "Thanks.", and she continues to eat it. By the time that the Roasted Chicken was eaten into bones, Wario and Ashley were full. Ashley calls, "Red! Bring the chicken bucket here!".

Red ate all of the Fried Chicken, brings the bucket to her, and said, "But master Ashley! The bones are only wings and legs inside the bucket!".

"Never mind about that! Please put it on a table Red!", exclaimed Ashley and he puts the bucket on the table.

Ashley puts the bones into the bucket and Wario is doing it too. Ashley brought it to the basement with Red and Wario follows her to the basement.

Ashley makes the Chamber Pot heated up again and said, "Wario...Red...I'm sorry to disappointed you two but...you're going to have to wait for a few minutes…".

"That's okay Ashley. I just wondered...is the books are the only form of entertainment here?", asked Wario.

"No...there's a computer that you can use to surf...do not surf for anything that is offensive material. It'll alert me when you do.", warned Ashley.

"Don't even think about surfing something stupid!", exclaimed Red.

Wario did have in mind that he was going to search about Ashley in WarioWare and how he could get caught, but decided that he should read books in order to avoid getting scolded by Ashley and Red.

Wario chose a book and he reads it. After a few minutes, Ashley responded, "Okay Wario and Red, the Chamber Pot is cooking up.". Wario stops reading and came to see the Chamber Pot.

Ashley dumps Chicken Bones into her potion and mixed it up. It came out as...a black-feathered Cucco. "What. The. Hell.", said Ashley feeling frustrated.

Wario was worried about what he's going to say to her. "Um...this is not what your magic supposed to do, right?", asked Wario.

Ashley thought about it for a moment and said, "That's right.".

"Yeah...that sucks.", said Red.

"Um...what were you going to make?", asked Wario.

Ashley took a deep breath and said, "I was going to make Dry Paragoomba, but I only found limited bones on a Goomba and I thought the combinations would be good with Chicken Bones…".

Wario wonders if comforting her would help so he said, "I'm sure it would've been pretty spectacular to see a dry paragoomba.". And he gave a pat on Ashley's back.

Ashley wonders if Wario really likes her magic so she asks, "Do you...like my magic Wario?".

"Yeah! Your magic is awesome! No wonder why your song says 'I'm the coolest girl you'll ever meet!' and you're definitely the coolest girl that I've ever met!", exclaimed Wario happily.

Ashley looks weirdly at Wario and thought, _"Hmm...the original song said that I'm the CRUELEST girl you'll ever meet. The song in Brawl is INFERIOR compared to my original song...but I won't be complaining about it if Wario likes my magic…"._

Wario looks at her worried and wondered, _"Is there something that I've said that made Ashley weird it out?"._

Ashley responded, "Thank you for liking my magic Wario. It means...a lot to me.", and Ashley gave a hug to Wario.

Wario hugs back and said, "You're welcome.". Red had a strong mixed feeling of Wario treating Ashley.

They both stop hugging and Wario asks, "So...when do we hang out again when we're not at work?".

"You tell me. I don't know your plans.", said Ashley.

"Okay...I'm busy at Tuesdays. I'm not usually busy on Wednesdays, but this Wednesday, I have to find a way to strike a deal with one of my real world business partners. Thursdays is more business. I have free time on Friday.", suggested Wario.

"That's great Wario. Maybe you can take me to the movie theater to see a new horror film? How's that?", suggested Ashley.

"Okay! Friday it is!", exclaimed Wario happily.

"Yeah. Friday.", said Ashley.

Wario, Ashley, and Red gets out of the basement. "Good-bye Ashley!", exclaimed Wario and he gets out of Ashley house.

"Good-bye...Wario…", trailed off Ashley. Ashley looks out at her window and watches Wario drove away with his motorcycle.

"Ashley...is there something that you like...about Wario?", asked Red fearfully.

Ashley doesn't know how to respond the question to Red and instead she asks, "Is there something that you do NOT like about Wario?!".

Red was a bit sad to see her respond to his question that way and said, "No. I do like Wario. It's just that...I felt that you've been spending more time with Wario than you are spending time with me…".

"Red...just because I spend time with Wario doesn't mean that I've forgotten about you. Red...you're the best...pet that I ever have. I love you as a friend. I love you just the way you are. I am thankful for you everyday because of what you did for my interest and your interest within me makes me feel...less alone.", answered Ashley.

Red was amazed on Ashley's word and said, "Wow...I never realized that you DO care about me…". And he jump into the arms of Ashley.

Ashley carries him to bed and said, "Of course I care about you. You're the one who save me from the religious conversion camp. Now, It's time for bed. We'll be focusing on WarioWare and our magic tomorrow.", and she got ready for bed with Red and soon after, they're in bed sleeping.

* * *

The next morning in WarioWare Inc., Wario was already there before work is starting and someone knocks his office door desperately. "Come in!", exclaimed Wario.

Someone came in and said, "Boss. I must apologize for not coming to work for a few days.".

"Orbulon! Why have you not come to work for a few days?! I gave you a choice of either working in the morning or in the afternoon! Isn't that enough for you?! What, you need to work through midnight to morning?! What wrong with you?!", yelled Wario.

"Wario...this is NOT about that...It's about the incident that I have to face lawsuit with while trying to get here and work…", explained Orbulon.

"Oh no...what's the incident and why does it have a lawsuit?", asked Wario.

 **What incident did Orbulon have to go through? When did the lawsuit happen? Will Wario have to pay for Orbulon and lose out on Ashley? Find out next time on Wario's Awkward Lifestyle!**

 **Read & Review!**


	7. Chapter 7: WarioWare Inc Expansion

**Chapter 7: WarioWare Inc. planned expansion to the real world**

"Oh no...what's the incident and why does it have a lawsuit?", worried Wario.

"Well the incident happened a few days ago. Around the time, I was going around outer space with my spaceship when suddenly, I got into an accident with a space rocket that belonged to some organization called 'The Mushroom Kingdom Space Agency'. I wasn't allowed to escape because of the space police that existed.", explained Orbulon.

"Oh dear...that explains the incident but how did it turn into a lawsuit?", asked Wario.

"The Astronauts and the Organization had sued me for money...and I don't have the money to pay for them. I offer them a small spaceship to pay, but for them, THAT wasn't enough so...I had to face court and one of my lawyers has file out for me in a few days. It took so long due to needing 'personal information'. I wasn't happy that I have to missed work because of this. Because of this Wario...I think maybe I want a permanent schedule on working at the afternoon's…", trailed off Orbulon.

Wario was worried about it and said, "I'm not very happy about the lawsuit that you have to face with, but I will agree that you can definitely have a permanent schedule on an afternoon...starting today, you can work at the afternoon. You're off the hook because of the lawsuit, but I'm going to withhold your payment because you missed work. You have mandatory overtime on your weekends and I will make a normal payment for you like any other week.", said Wario and Orbulon was not pleased with the idea of working on the weekend, but agrees to work on the weekends for his income.

"The morning shift is about to start. You better get going unless you want me to put you on morning schedule instead…", threatened Wario and Orbulon gets off Wario's office as soon as he can.

* * *

The morning shift starts out as usual and at lunch time, Mona asks, "So...Wario...what is the idea of opening up WarioWare Inc. either in America or Europe yesterday?".

Jimmy and Dr. Crygor overhears it and they got interested in Wario's words. Wario explains, "Well...the idea of opening WarioWare Inc. either in one of the Americas or Europe...I wanted everyone to talk about their past just to make sure the morale would work better either in America or Europe.".

"Is THAT even possible? I mean, Nintendo in the real world somehow OWNS us…", trailed off Dr. Crygor.

"That would be cool...and we can be even cooler than Nintendo...if possible…", trailed off Jimmy.

Wario turns his head to Dr. Crygor and said, "Yes Dr. Crygor, it is possible to set up WarioWare Inc. to the real world. We want to drive ANY fans of video games into us. It would be good for my-I mean our business in gaming.".

Dr. Crygor nodded and Wario head turns to Jimmy and said, "Yeah...Nintendo has not been doing too well lately and by that, I meant attract video game audiences to Nintendo in the overseas…that's one of my-I mean our plans to make WarioWare a reality in the real world.".

"That sound like a good idea!", exclaimed Mona happily.

"Okay…", trailed off Dr. Crygor worried.

"That's great.", said Jimmy.

Then, Dribble and Spitz came over and Dribble asks, "What's going on guys?".

"We were discussing the idea of opening WarioWare Inc in the real world.", said Wario. Dribble and Spitz were excited to hear that.

"Wow! That's very exciting!", exclaimed Spitz happily.

"It's very exciting news indeed. So...when are we going to have that meeting?", asked Dribble.

Wario thought about it for a moment and said, "Uh...tomorrow? Maybe somewhere after the afternoon shift is done?". Wario felt a bit confused on scheduling a meeting. Wario looks at the clock and announced, "Break time is over!" and everyone get back to game development.

* * *

Morning shift has passed and the Afternoon shift has already started. When afternoon shift has break time, Wario was already at a place to hang out.

Wario decided to announce the news and he announced, "People! We have a meeting tomorrow after this shift. We all need to get together and have a discussion? If you have any questions, please talk to me now or after work. Thank you and have a good day!".

The young employees speculate about the meeting and discussion. 18-Volt speculates, "I bet that we can put the rap music in our games!".

"Unless we have a permission to use the song, this is illegal you know.", said Kat.

"Damn it…", trailed off 18-Volt.

Penny thought for a moment and said, "Maybe one of us is getting a promotion...or maybe he's announcing that we have a console to sell…", trailed off Penny.

"Doubt it. I bet it just how are we doing in economy…", trailed off Ashley.

"I guess you're right…", trailed off Penny disappointedly.

"If it's not economics...than what could it possibly be?", questioned Red.

9-Volt excitedly guessed, "Maybe it's the announcement of a virtual console release of Pokemon Diamond and Pearl on the Wii U!".

Ana also guessed, "Then that mean that Animal Crossing: Wild World will be coming to the Wii U too!"

Ashley claims, "Guys. That's ridiculous. That's Nintendo's business, not ours. Besides, I doubt that Wario would talk to Nintendo to release those games that you two are describing.".

"Aww man...that sucks...I think that the may involved economics again...I'm being real here this time…", said 9-Volt.

"Yeah...I agree with you 9-Volt…", trailed off Ana.

Orbulon said, "If you guys want to know what's going on, why don't you ask Wario yourself?".

Then, Young Cricket came running across the hallway tired and said, "Guys...I've asked Wario about what's the meeting...".

Master Mantis said, "Tell us the news Young Cricket.".

"Yeah tell us! Tell us that there's a Virtual Console release plan!", exclaimed 9-Volt.

"Tell us if it's true!", exclaimed Ana.

"Come on Ana! Stop being ridiculous.", said Kat.

"You guys are making ridiculous claims. It's going to be about promotion right? Or getting a new console?", questioned Penny.

18-Volt exclaimed, "Tell me if he's planning to make a rap music on our games!".

Young Cricket panted, "Even better...we're going to have another WarioWare Inc. and this time, we're going to have that in the real world…".

Everyone was surprised that they're going to have another WarioWare Inc. in the real world. They were happy that they going to get recognized in the real world.

Everyone cheered about the news except Ashley who is being skeptical about the impact on the real world. "What's wrong Ashley? Aren't you happy that another WarioWare Inc. is going to be in the real world?", asked Penny.

"Um...yeah...but I have some questions about the impact on the real world…", trailed off Ashley.

"Why don't we go ask on Wario after shift?", asked Red.

"Good idea red...probably I have some more question that couldn't be answered on break time.", said Ashley.

"Break time's over! Get back to work!", exclaimed Wario. Everyone gets back to work in WarioWare Inc.

* * *

When the afternoon shift is over, someone knocks the door on Wario's office. Wario didn't expect much this time so he says, "Come in.".

Ashley and Red came into Wario's office and Wario's heart is beating fast. _"Keep it cool Wario...this is still the workplace...I must act like as if we're at work…", thought Wario._ Wario is calm enough and questioned, "What can I help you with?".

 _Ashley thought, "Calm down...keep it appropriate...this is the workplace…"._ Ashley bravely asks, "About what Young Cricket said, is the meeting going to be about having another WarioWare Inc. in the real world in the future?".

"Yes Ashley...we are planning to have another WarioWare Inc. somewhere in the real world…", trailed off Wario trying not to think anything inappropriate in his office.

"Okay...another question...how did you have enough money to make WarioWare Inc. possibly open to the real world in the future?", asked Ashley.

"Um...I was saving a lot of money to buy a rich house back then, but when I went to the real world and see that my distributor Nintendo, Nintendo was already having some troubles at the Americas and Europe. Some fans aren't happy with Nintendo because Nintendo is 'not catching up to the trend'. I decided that I should open up WarioWare Inc. somewhere in the real world just to make sure that we're more relevant than Nintendo in the future. I'm hoping that we all have a discussion on WHERE we can do it...does that answer all your question and if not, we'll have a meeting tomorrow where we can discuss some more.", explained Wario.

Ashley thought about it for a moment and said, "Yeah...that answers my question…I'll ask some more tomorrow…", trailed off Ashley. "Good-bye Wario.", said Ashley and she gets out of the door with Red.

"Yeah...see ya tomorrow…", trailed off Wario with slight sadness in his mind.

There was another knock on the door and this time, Wario actually hoped that it's Ashley so he enthusiastically exclaimed, "Come on in!".

This time, Penny came into the door and Wario is disappointed. _"Aww man! I was hoping that Ashley would like to ask more questions…", thought Wario._

"Hey Wario? Is it okay if I can help you prepare the meeting tomorrow? I want the discussion to be a bit more...exciting for our young co-workers…", trailed off Penny.

Wario thought about it for a moment and questioned, "I got everything prepared for a meeting, but what do you have in mind for the meeting?".

"Well...I was hoping that I would serve some food just in case if anyone got hungry...and some drinks while I'm at it…", trailed off Penny embarrassingly…

"Okay, but tell them not to eat at their computers or drink at their computers...don't worry about if they're interested or not...I will tell them about the future Penny.", said Wario.

"Thank you…", said Penny and she left the office. Wario left his office and goes back home to sleep.

* * *

The next day at the end of the afternoon shift, the meeting in WarioWare Inc. is about to begin in the meeting room.

"Thank you for coming to this meeting...now I know it's late, but I wanted to tell you all something.", said Wario.

Wario clicks the arrow keys and the slide shows about WarioWare in the real world. "Okay, the plan is to expand WarioWare into the real world. Nintendo (at least in America and Europe) has been on a downfall and our distributor Nintendo Company Limited, has neglected having a fanbase that was once strong. I think it is time to show who we are for the real world.", explained Wario.

Wario clicks the arrow keys again and the slide shows about Nintendo's censorship with a link on the video. He shows the video that contains Fire Emblem censorship by Censored Gaming and Wario started to realize they were enthusiastic. After the video, Wario said, "Okay...this video was proven that Nintendo had been censoring in America and Europe and…". Wario clicks to the next slide and shows an image of a claw machine that has NES Zelda background, having Japanese letters as badges with item badges below the Japanese letters, and the seal that says "Final Day!" in an English language that is from Nintendo Badge Arcade. "...they think that it is more okay than Fire Emblem Fates Characters in their underwear!", exclaimed Wario.

9-Volt raises his hand. "Yes 9-Volt, what is it?", questioned Wario.

"Um...is the image Japanese or American or European?", asked 9-Volt.

Wario answers, "This image is from America because of a Miiverse User that I've borrowed from."

"That doesn't sound good…", trailed off 18-Volt.

"I agree, this isn't cool…censoring something that we wear everyday but letting the letter goes unlocalized is okay…? Who's doing this and where's their priority?", questioned Jimmy T.

"Nintendo Treehouse is doing the localization and yeah...this is one of the reason why we may feel that WarioWare Inc. needs to be in the real...I-uh I mean we don't want localization to go too far.", explained Wario.

Kat and Ana raises their hand and Wario responded, "What is it this time?".

"How far is too far for localization?", ask Kat.

Wario thought about it for a moment and asks, "Kat and Ana, do you both like Japanese Culture?".

"Yes!", exclaimed Kat and Ana simultaneously.

"What if I say that a...manga...was transported to the U.S. and the artist and writer decided to rework it into a comic book? How would you two feel?", questioned Wario.

Kat and Ana was immediately angry and exclaimed, "We're mad!".

"Exactly, now for another reason why we need to open WarioWare Inc…", trailed off Wario. Everyone was arguing about the localization issues. "Shut up all of you!", yelled Wario and they were being quiet once again. "We can debate about the localization issue after the presentation is over.", said Wario.

They agreed quietly and Wario pressed the arrow key for a third time and the slide shows an image of Sonic Fanbase with Mario & Sonic side by side. It depicts Sonic as disappointed while Mario was shown his own thought about how he's glad that Mario Fanbase didn't turn out like Sonic.

"Um...I'm slightly confused Mr. Wario…", trailed off Mona.

"Oh...another reason why we can have WarioWare Inc. is to gain fanbases! Old and New! We want to persuade those fans that what they believe in is either not catching up to a trend or a disappointment of censorship in one of those games. More specifically, I want Mario fans to come to us. Mario is just...let's just say that any expectation of having a teenager or adult rated Mario games is very low and people...just want to know if Mario can be cooler than a family-friendly person would think of him…", explained Wario.

Jimmy says, "Ah, I see what you mean...you want your series to be more like Sonic, like being cool, and Mario, wanting to be more family friendly...that is cool…".

"Yeah...but I've heard that Sonic Fanbase is...quite terrible...for different amounts of reasons that I can't even recite! Let's just say that the Sonic Fanbase has different opinions on Sonic's...Modern games…", trailed off 9-Volt.

"I hope that the Wario fanbase isn't going to be bad in the future...right?", questioned 18-Volt.

Wario thought about it for a moment and said, "If we had to reboot any of our series...let's not change it too much from the original source, okay? After presentation, we can talk about it…".

Wario presses on the keyboard and the slide shows an economic graph of WarioWare Inc. Wario goes on and on with his presentation about reason of going into the real world and it's boring!

"Well...I'm glad you guys stayed through the whole presentation...now...let's have our first discussion...where are we going to have WarioWare Inc. in the real world?", asked Wario.

Long story short: 9-Volt, 18-Volt, and Mona wanted WarioWare Inc. to be in America (more specifically, The United States of America). Dr. Crygor, Penny, Dribble, and Spitz wanted to be in Europe. Young Cricket and Master Mantis wanted to be in China. Kat and Ana wanted to be in Japan. Jimmy is neutral. Orbulon wanted WarioWare Inc. to be "somewhere in Africa". Red wanted WarioWare to be in Brazil and Ashley wanted WarioWare Inc. to be in North Korea.

"Okay...that's a lot of countries and/or continents...so…", trailed off Wario. Wario hears screaming outside and thought it was the fans who are happy late at 11 pm.

Wario goes outsides and exclaims, "Hello fans!". Wario then realizes that it's those angry parents because their kid should not be able to stay up that late for a meeting. By angry parents, only 3 parents were there for kids who should be at home getting to bed and waking up early for school.

Long Story Short: Wario had made parents a deal. Saturday is a day where having a meeting could be tolerable. Everyone in the WarioWare Inc. agrees to have a meeting on a Saturday morning and they all left except Wario who is getting his stuff out of the room for tomorrow and Ashley who is trying to wake up Red, but he felt into a deep sleep.

"Um...do you need a ride home Ashley?", asked Wario.

Ashley holds Red asleep and said, "Sure. Why not?".

Wario, Ashley, and Red hop on to the motorcycle and Wario drove her home. They hold on to him as tight as they can be.

When he stop at a traffic light, _Wario thought, "Uh-oh...it looks like as if I'm ready to pass some gas...I better try to hold it-"_

Wario farts on the motorcycle and Ashley and Red is awaken immediately, smelt it, and Ashley felt disgusted. "WARIO! YOU STINK!", yelled Ashley being angry once again.

"Why did you fart!?", exclaimed Red.

The green light was on and Wario vroomed very loudly on his motorcycle and drove quickly. "Uh...I didn't do it…?", said Wario innocently on the back.

"Don't lie to me Wario...I will be able to kill you if you don't tell me the truth…", threatened Ashley.

Wario was worried that his plan of getting money from Ashley may not be working so he immediately tell the truth. "Okay Ashley! It was an accident! Okay?! I didn't mean to fart on you!", exclaimed Wario.

When Wario arrives to her home, Ashley and Red was grossed out the whole ride and Wario says, "Sorry…".

Ashley has her hair white and moving, angrily said, "You know what you just did there when we stop on the traffic light!?".

Wario already felt fear in his heart and was nervous already from Ashley. "What…?", questioned Wario fearfully.

"That's okay Wario…", trailed off Ashley calmly and her hair turns back to normal.

"Huh?", questioned Wario.

"Everyone does that once in awhile. Even me. I had been into the restroom many times and I've done THAT. I forgive you Wario. It's okay to let it go, but not at the wrong place at a wrong time.", said Ashley.

"Wow...I-uh...thank you…", trailed off Wario.

"Your welcome...have a good night's rest…", trailed off Ashley.

"Okay…", said Wario and he drove his motorcycle away.

Ashley and Red went to bed after they've brushed their teeth.

* * *

 **Where will WarioWare Inc. be in the real world? What plans are they making for it? How well do you think of Wario's relationship with Ashley? Tune in next time on this Fanfic!**

 **Read & Review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Wario goes to the Movie

**Chapter 8: Wario takes Ashley to the Movie**

* * *

On Wednesday, after the morning and afternoon shift is over, Wario decided that due to the meeting that was cut short last night, Wario decided to drive to Ashley's Mansion to see her.

When he got there, Wario parks at the trees again and _Wario wonders, "Hmm...If I tried sneaking one more time on Ashley's home, I don't think I will gain trust from her ever again...and I won't get the treasure for my surgery...this time, I should approach her as a normal person would do…"._

Wario turns off his motorcycle, gets off, and then he decided to approach the door. Wario knocks this time.

Ashley was cooking something in the basement and she heard a knock on her door. "Red, can you go get the door for me and see who it is and what they want? If it's the government, don't let them in and we'll have to make an escape from them.", requested Ashley.

"Sure Master Ashley! No problem!", said Red with enthusiasm. Red goes upstairs and he looks at the eyehole. He sees Wario and Red...isn't too happy about Wario due to his relations with Ashley. Red partially opens the door and asks, "Hey...what do you want?".

"Um...Is Ashley home…? I-uh wanted to talk to her about...scheduling issues…", trailed off Wario.

" _Yes! That means I'll be spending more time with my master...I LOVE her!", thought Red happily._ Red keeps his happiness tone down and said, "Okay...what's the problem with the schedule to hang out Ashley?".

"Hey Red! Who is on the front door?!", exclaimed Ashley.

"Um...uh…", trailed off Red.

"It's me! Wario!", yelled Wario.

Ashley stops cooking immediately and went upstairs as fast as she can. Ashley said, "Good to see you again Wario. Come on in.".

Wario got in her house and they were both sitting down the chairs in the living room and Ashley asks, "What brings you here today?".

"Um...I wanted to talk about the...um...scheduling issues…", trailed off Wario.

Ashley was confused and asks, "What do you mean?".

"Do you remember about the plan of hanging out on Friday…", trailed off Wario.

Ashley frown a little bit with slight anger. "Yeah? What about it?", asked Ashley.

"About the plan on Friday, can we move it to today? Because of the meeting that was cut short yesterday due to angry parents, I just want to reschedule it to today. If you are too busy today...that's okay too. So...what do you think?", asked Wario.

Red was shocked and thought, _"No way! I thought you're going to hang out 'later' with Ashley. No fair Wario! No fair! I want to spend time with Ashley!"._

Ashley is surprised about the news and said, "Okay. Let me go turn off a few things.". And she went to her basement to stop the cooking of an evil potion for today. She got prepared and said, "Let's go Wario.".

Wario got off the couch and Ashley realized about Red. "Hey Red, do you want to come to watch the horror movies with us?", asked Ashley.

" _Aw man, a horror movie? Really? Okay...if it's anything to get closer to Ashley anyway…", thought Red._ "Yes master, I would love to…", said Red reluctantly.

They all got of the house and Wario pull his motorcycle out of the group of trees. Wario, Ashley, and Red hopped on to the motorcycle. Wario turns on the motorcycle and off they went to the Mushroom Kingdom Movie Theater.

* * *

When they arrived at the Mushroom Kingdom Movie Theater, they were waiting at the line. While they were waiting in line, Ashley decided to ask, "So Wario...what are your interest in the hobbies?".

Wario responded, "Um...I guess playing video games, watching movies, surfing around the internet, watching television, eating, spending money...uh, how about you?".

"Well...I really like to be a witch by making potions, reading books, playing video games, eating, and sleeping…", responded Ashley.

"Hmm...okay...I guess we have something in common…", trailed off Wario.

" _Yes! That means that I can get closer with Ashley while Wario is slow to get Ashley to be interested with him!", thought Red happily._

Ashley was feeling slightly upset about what Wario said so she responded, "I guess we do have something in common...however, I wanted to say something for you…".

"Um...go on…", worried Wario.

"I...I...I like you...Wario.", said Ashley.

Wario is slightly confused because he wasn't so sure if she meant that she like him seriously, so Wario responded, "Okay…?".

"I mean it. I like you Wario. Your personality is serious, You're fat but strong, You look cool in that clothing, Your pink nose is beautiful, and your mustache shows your...awesomeness...that's why I like you.", confessed Ashley.

Wario is surprised at her confession and blushed. "Thank you. You have beautiful hair, your magic power is awesome, your food is real good, your smartness impresses me, and most importantly, you're a really pretty witch. Your personality is also serious, but you're more open to me than...anyone else. I really, REALLY like you.", said Wario.

Ashley blushed her face and trailed off, "Aw, thank you…". And they continued to be in line.

Red isn't feeling too happy and _his thoughts were, "No! They like each other because of their looks and personality? This doesn't make sense to me. I must confess her with my love very soon or else Wario gets her...I'm really jealous of Wario 'stealing' Ashley from me! I better find out how Wario is bad...so bad that she has to break up with him! I'll wait and see!"._

When they arrived at the booth, Wario asks, "Two tickets to see the 'The Villager's Shining' please.".

The Toad in the booth looks at Ashley and asks, "Are you going to be alright little girl? Are you sure you don't want to watch 'My Little Ponyta: Where Pokemon is Friendship' movie?".

"I don't want to. I just want to watch a scary movie and if you don't shut up about it, I will cook you in my boiling pot like an uncooked mushroom, and I will feed your dead body to the animals.", threatened Ashley with an angry look.

"Okay! Okay! Just...enjoy the movie…", fearfully trailed off Toad in the booth and he gave tickets to both Wario and Ashley.

They both gone in the theater and the movie is showing trailers of, "Paper Mario: the One Year Old Door", "Legend of Zelda: The Mask", "Star Fox 2: Andross Strikes Back", and "EarthBound: The Terminator". Then, the movie is starting…

* * *

One scene talks about how Booker talks to Don trying to find out who the guy is.

Ashley was already feeling bored that the scary part didn't came in yet. _"I wonder how long the scene will be dragging out…", thought Ashley._

Wario on the other hand was pretty excited to know what's happening next in the movie. _"Oh boy! I hope something's going to come up soon! I can't wait!", thought Wario excitedly._

Red was not paying attention to the movie. Instead he observe Wario and Ashley. _"Whoa...those two have different feeling on what's the scene in this movie...I better pay attention.", thought Red_ and he goes back to watching the movie.

A scene has pop up where Don rides the tricycle and stops at the hallway seeing the Able Sisters saying, "Come work with us…" Don seen them being murdered for one second and sees them alive and well for another although the Able Sisters are getting closer to Don by standing there. It happens again and the Able Sisters got even closer to him saying, "Forever...and ever...and ever...and ever…". Don puts his hands over his eyes closing for a moment.

 _Ashley was a bit of a skeptic and thought, "Wow...this scene is laughable...but interesting…"._ Ashley snickered.

 _Wario was a bit shocked and thought, "This is getting kind of scary...I hope Ashley likes the movie by the time it's over…"._ Wario looks at Ashley and Ashley stops snickering. _"I wonder if Ashley had found...something funny in this movie?", thought Wario._

Red was already frightened and _thought, "This movie is already scary...I wanna go home!"._

Another scenes shows that Isabelle saw a letter that wrote, "All work and no play makes John a dull boy." in one sentence followed by the same sentence in the next line. Isabelle scours through the paper and it had the same sentence.

Then, John came in quietly and said, "How do you like it?". Isabelle screamed.

Ashley chuckled some more. Wario started to find it a bit funny. Red didn't see it and just want to go home.

Another part of the movie shows that Don is holding a knife and a lipstick writing on a door 'Redrum' while saying, "Redrum". Isabelle awoke and took his knife away feeling scared. She then looks at the mirror that actually spells out, "Murder" on the door.

Ashley started to laugh because even though the scary music is at the background, it isn't scary to her at all. It looks just plain silly to her.

Wario couldn't believe that he sees Ashley laughing because of the movie. To him, that's quite rare to see Ashley laughing. Wario chuckled a little bit realizing that it didn't exactly pass off as 'scary' to him.

Red attempted to get out of the chair quietly, but Ashley grabbed him and shakes her head meaning "no". Red tries to tell her he needed to go to the restroom, but Ashley denies him going to the restroom so Red stays and watch the movie.

Then, John came home with an ax and smash the door. Isabelle carries Don to the restroom and tries to escape via the restroom window. John managed to break the door down with an ax and said, "Isabelle, I'm home!".

Isabelle managed to get Don out of the house, but she wasn't able to successfully. John is walking through the room saying, "Come out. Come out. Wherever you are…". John walks towards the restroom and Isabelle wasn't able to get out via the window. She told Don to run and John tries chopping the door down.

Isabelle is scared. John keeps chopping the door down and Isabelle screamed with scary music playing in the background. When John is done chopping parts of the door, he yelled, "Here's Johnny!". He tries to open the door, but got stabbed by Isabelle's knife.

Ashley and Wario laughs at the scene while Red just covers his eyes.

* * *

After the movie, Wario and Ashley came out laughing out of the theater while Red just came out frightened. "So...did you enjoy the movie?", asked Wario.

"Why yes. I really enjoyed the film. I like it on how it seems more realistic horror, but I'm not convinced on 'Here's Johnny!' part. That part for me isn't scary, it's actually the most laughable.", explained Ashley happily.

"Yeah! I enjoyed the film too! Especially on the 'Here's Johnny!' part.", said Wario.

Red was very frighten with the movie. _"That movie is...scary! I'm glad that Ashley likes it because she sure looks happy...I need a plan to break them up as soon as possible! I rather have Ashley at home than hang out with Wario…", thought Red jealously._

Ashley noticed that Red was feeling frightened because he is definitely shaking while walking. She also noticed his jealousy on Wario base on his looks. Ashley knows what to do with the situation.

"Hey Wario, can you give me the ride home? I just don't know if Red's feeling okay to turn himself into a broom without shaking…", trailed off Ashley.

"No. No. I'm fine Master Ashley, I...I can turn myself into the broom for you to fly home…", trailed off Red nervously and he turns into the broom that shakes.

"You see what I mean. Usually, he's motionless when he turns into a broom, but he's shaking today.", explained Ashley.

Wario was happy to offer Ashley and Red for a ride home. "Sure! I'll be riding you two home!", exclaimed Wario happily and he turns on his motorcycle.

They all got on it and Wario takes them home. Hours later, they've arrived at Ashley's Mansion. Ashley and Red got out of the motorcycle. "Thanks for the ride home…", said Ashley and she waved goodbye before Ashley get in the house with Red already inside it.

Wario waved them goodbye and he drove away. When Ashley gets inside, she said, "Hey Red? I know this is going to sound strange but…".

"But what Ashley?", asked Red trying to hide his jealousy on Wario.

"Do you want to have Ice Cream tonight with me?", asked Ashley.

Red was surprised and happy to hear about that. "Okay! Let's eat it right now!", exclaimed Red happily and they went to eat ice cream for the night.

While Red was eating the Ice Cream, Ashley asks, "Red...be honest with me...are you actually jealous of Wario because you think he likes me?".

Red wasn't too sure if he could trust Ashley with answers...he eventually gave in and said, "Maybe…", trailed off Red.

Ashley took a deep breath and said, "Red...I've already told you earlier about this and...Red, I really like you as a friend and I feel quite regretful for not showing you my thanks on saving me when I was little…".

Red was confused and Ashley kissed him on the cheeks. Red felt better about himself. "Yes. I kissed you because I want you know that I really mean it. Having a friend that has the same main interest makes me feel less lonely about myself and I loved you as a friend. I'm going to be honest with you...the reason why I didn't kiss you after you've rescued me from a camp is because I don't know if...you really would like to receive a kiss from me. I was playing safe back then.", explained Ashley.

"You're very welcome. I like kisses and I like to receive a kiss from you once in awhile...and thanks for loving me as a friend…", said Red feeling blushed from Ashley.

"Your welcome and give me a hug.", asked Ashley and Red hugs her while she hugs him. They felt comfortable within each other.

They stopped hugging and Red says, "Thanks for a hug. I'm jealous that you like Wario but I was concerned that Wario may be a gold digger…"

Ashley stops eating Ice Cream immediately and asked, "Can you explain why you called Wario a 'Gold Digger'?".

Red explains, "I say that because I was worried that Wario is more interested in your possessions inside the house rather than you.".

Ashley thought about it for a moment and said, "I...dunno...Wario has been interested in my magic...he does like my food…".

"But he doesn't say 'Thank you'.", said Red happily.

"Wario cares to go get chicken for me...please stop interrupting.", pleaded Ashley and Red nodded.

"Okay, Wario has been interested in magic, food, and going to the movies...actually, he spends his money for me...if he's actually a gold digger, he would've expect ME to spend the money on those things, not him.", explained Ashley.

Red got quite suspicious about Ashley and said, "Are you sure you're NOT the gold digger yourself?".

"Why would I be like that? I'm not exactly interested in his money, although I'm concern about his financial stability, I'm more interested on what his 'extreme' personality is. He did tell us that he was saving for a bigger house for himself, but decided to spend his money to devote any fans of video games into liking Wario more than that red plumber in the real world...that sounded like he wanted to get rich on himself...Honestly, I don't care if he's rich...I care more about his personality...he's actually quite fun for me…", trailed off Ashley.

"Wow...you care more about his personality than I thought...I wonder if he does the same…", trailed off Red.

Ashley yawned and tells Red it's time for bed. Red agrees and they've done their businesses before going to bed. When they're done, they're in bed sleeping.

* * *

 **What if Red's right about Wario being a gold digger to Ashley? What will happen if they found out that's not true? Find out next time on this Fanfic!**

 **Read & Review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Jealousy at the Mall

**Chapter 9: Jealousy at the Mall**

On a Thursday, it's just a plain normal day on WarioWare Inc. and on a Friday, after the afternoon shift is over, _Wario thought, "Hmm...I'm not sure if Ashley is interested in me right now...I better go ask Ashley…"._ and he rode his motorcycle to Ashley's house.

When he got there, he was surprised to see Ashley wearing different clothing...she wore sneakers with white socks in it, her jeans, and a white plain shirt. What's more surprising to Wario is that on Ashley's hairstyle, she's not wearing her diadem. Her hairstyle is nothing more than changing from her usual pigtails to her ponytails kind of hair.

Red came out as happy as he can be. Ashley says, "Hello Wario.".

Wario waved back and said, "Hey Ashley. Ashley?...what's with your clothing and hairstyle?".

"Oh, the one that I'm wearing right now? First of all, I'm aware that there's office romance and I don't want to get in trouble with you so...I honestly change my clothing and my hairstyle just to be safe…", explained Ashley and they got on to the motorcycle.

"Okay...can we go to the mall today? You know in Saturday, I have to be the boss on Orbulon at the afternoon due to him not being there for a few days. I also have Orbulon on a Sunday afternoon.", asked Wario.

"Sure, but this time, let's get to the Diamond City Mall. I felt like that the Mushroom Kingdom Mall is about to be closed. It only opens from 9 in the morning to 9 at the night. DIamond City Mall however can open at 10 in the morning and it closes at 12 in midnight. I definitely want to spend more time with you.", said Ashley.

"Oh...okay. And I guess that's the second reason why you changed your clothes. Let's a go!", exclaimed Wario and he drove his motorcycle off to Diamond City Mall.

* * *

When they arrived at the Diamond City Mall, they're aware of their surroundings and they didn't want their friends to think that it's too strange to hangout with Wario.

"Wario. We have got to split up…", trailed off Ashley.

Wario looks sad and _thought, "We're breaking up?! Why Ashley?! I mean...I didn't steal anything from your house recently...Ashley...I never thought of this but...I...I...LOVE YOU...I love you because of your personality...I love you because your interest in video games...and being a witch who likes games let alone being cute...is quite rare...you remind me of a beauty Gruntilda...and your awesome magic reminds me of Matilda...wait a minute…"._

Ashley realized that Wario's is sad by his droopy mustache and his looks on the eyes and exclaimed, "Wario! I didn't mean the relationship is over! I mean, we need to separate ourselves from the mall!".

Wario was relieved. "Sorry...I thought that when you say, 'We have got to split up', I honestly thought that you meant, break up a relationship...which I don't want to because...I really like you…", trailed off Wario.

Red is really uncomfortable with Wario while Ashley responded, "It's okay Wario...I still like you...I meant that we should meet up at 8:30 at night near the arcade and play with it. We got to split up and just browse through it until that time.".

"Can I give you a hug before we split up?", asked Wario.

"Okay, but we need to split up to avoid possible jealousy within the co-workers if they're there.", said Ashley and she allows Wario to hug her for 5 seconds. Wario hugs Ashley and she hugs him back for 5 seconds. When they're done, they have been split up.

* * *

Wario was at the food court eating pizza. Mona came over and said, "Hey Wario!".

Wario is a bit shocked to see Mona but decided to wave back anyway. Wario takes a gulp in his food and said, "Hey Mona...what are you doing here?".

"Um...I'm just shopping for clothes and stuff...so...what are you doing here anyway?", asked Mona happily.

"Well...I'm just eating my pizza and...I'm only here for that…", trailed off Wario. Wario continues to eat the pizza.

"Oh...well...I think I need someone to help me choose the right clothing…", trailed off Mona looking into Wario's eyes lustfully.

Wario gulp the second to last slice of a pizza. "Um...actually, I'm almost done eating and I'm about to go home because-".

"Wario. I don't believe in your lies. You've got to help me for finding a right clothes to the real world.", cut off Mona and she holds Wario's wrist tightly.

Wario ate the last slice of pizza and he _thought, "Hmm...If I'm being nice to Mona...I wouldn't have problems with workplace relationship. I'm gonna have to talk to Ashley if I spend longer with Mona…"._

"Okay...I guess I can help you with the right clothes…", trailed off Wario reluctantly.

Mona cheered and she drags Wario to go clothes shopping with her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ashley and Red were at the oriental store and they're looking for something that can make evil magic.

Kat and Ana were looking around while the shop is sharpening dual weapons. They bump into Ashley although both of them didn't know that they've bumped into Ashley.

"Sorry Ma'am! We're trying to just look around.", apologized Kat.

"Yeah! We're sorry!", exclaimed Ana and they both continued to walk fast around the store. Ashley thinks that they're both clowns.

"Hold on a second...have we bumped into Ashley?", asked Kat.

"I...dunno...maybe?", asked Ana. They both looked at Ashley and they realized that it IS Ashley. "Ashley?!", exclaimed both Kat and Ana.

"Hey...what's going on?", asked Ashley.

"Well, we were waiting for our swords to be sharpened and...what are you doing here?", asked Kat.

"I'm here to look for something that I can put in my magic potion…", trailed off Ashley.

"Do you want to play with us while we're waiting for our sword to be sharpened?", asked Ana.

"No thanks, I have to wait for Red to see if he got anything that he wanted.", answered Ashley.

Kat and Ana are disappointed and Ana said, "Okay…".

Red carried a vase and asked, "Hey Master Ashley, is it okay if I could get this vase?".

"Um...why would we need a vase?", asked Ashley.

"If you want to make an evil plant, I think having a vase would help out…", trailed off Red.

Ashley thought about it for a moment and said, "Ah, okay. Let's just purchase a vase.".

They went to the cashier and they have managed to purchased a vase. Red wonders what they should do next.

Before they left a store, Ashley looks at the clock that says 8 pm and said, "Well, it's 8 at night already and we should be putting our vase at home...I'll hold it and you turn into a broom.".

"Okay, I'll turn into a broom for you master Ashley.", said Red and they got out of the mall quickly and Red turns into a broom.

Ashley carries a vase and gets on to the broom. She holds carefully and Red goes slow on the flying. When they got home from a few distance, Ashley puts her vase in the basement for later experiment.

She came back upstairs and she got on her broom again to go back to Diamond City Mall. She then look at the time and it is 8:25 at night. She was at the arcade with Red and they're waiting for Wario.

* * *

Meanwhile, Wario was stuck with Mona and realized that it's 8:25 at night also. _"Come on Mona! Would you please hurry up and get your 'fashion' done?!", thought Wario with frustration._

Mona was looking around doing clothes shopping with Wario. Wario was already bored with the idea of clothes shopping and so he felt asleep while standing up.

Mona noticed that Wario was sleeping and yelled, "Wake up Wario!". Wario was awake and shocked. "Wario, are you bored of me?", asked Mona in a slight bitter tone.

"Um...no...it's late at night…", trailed off Wario while being sleepy.

"But Wario, I'm not done yet and I'm still trying to look for the right mix of clothes for the real world.", said Mona and she continues to drag Wario. "If you want to get out of store quickly, then help me out will ya?!", exclaimed Mona. Wario agrees to help out if it meant getting to Ashley sooner.

Ashley and Red were waiting near the arcade entrance at 8:30. _"Come on Wario...where are you?!", thought Ashley._ Red was already tired standing up and he fell asleep.

* * *

Two hours later, Ashley saw Wario holding bags around Mona and Mona seems to be happy enough. Mona didn't noticed Ashley but Wario nervously waved at Ashley and Ashley is looking at him weirdly. _"Is Wario...cheating on me?!", thought Ashley._

Ashley turn on her anger and abruptly said, "Red...let's go home…".

Red was awaken and asks, "Why? What's the matter Ashley?".

"Don't you see what happened?", said Ashley in a harsh tone and she pointed to Wario holding bags for Mona.

"Wha-What?! Is Wario cheating on you?!", asked Red.

"Shh! Not so loud Red!", whispered Ashley.

"Sorry…", trailed off Red.

"I don't know if Wario is cheating on me...if he doesn't explain to me soon enough, our relationship could be over…let's just go home already...", said Ashley in disappointment.

Red was disappointed that they weren't going to be able to play arcade games in the Diamond City Mall. "Okay…", trailed off Red disappointedly and they both got outside of the mall. Red turns into a broom which Ashley rides back home with it.

When they've arrived home, Ashley and Red decided to go to bed for the meeting that she's going to have with Wario.

They've brushed their teeth and when they're done in the restroom, Ashley disappointedly says, "Good Night Red. I hope that Wario will owe me an explanation…".

When Ashley was about to get on the bed, they've heard the knocking on the door loudly. Ashley got tired and angry so she went to open the door and angrily yelled, "What do you want?!"

"Ashley! Please don't be angry with me! I have some explanation to owe you at night!", exclaimed Wario while kneeling down to beg.

"Wario?! You owe me some explanation about what happened at the mall!", said Ashley and Wario was in Ashley's Mansion.

When they're at the living room, Ashley asked, "Wario...you were with Mona...are you cheating on me?!".

"To be honest with you, no. I have an explanation. You see while I was eating pizza, Mona came by and ask me to go fashion shopping with her. I told her 'no', but she insisted that she wants my help in order to find out if she looks good in the real world.", explained Wario.

Ashley thought about it for a moment. "You didn't see Mona in a nice bikini did you?! Yeah, I know your stuff...I know that you have magazines of girls in a bikini and you like it...I've been creeping in your office before to find out about you...and your lifestyle...", threatened Ashley with an angry look in her eyes.

"N-No. I didn't see Mona wearing a bikini at all and I've tried to get out of it or at least make Mona shop faster just so I can be with you on time, but I wasn't able to because she was very serious about her fashion choice. I have to go along with it because if Mona isn't very happy, she would be less willing to have more productivity at work and I don't want that happening in our workplace.", explained Wario.

Ashley thought about it for a moment and says it with a slight tone of anger, "Hmm...Wario...what you have just done...to me...makes me feel…".

" _Oh boy! I think I made Ashley really mad...I've just only broke one promise…", thought Wario nervously._

"...very proud of you. I think you're taking care of business properly and being a nice person despite the fact that you break a promise to me…", trailed off Ashley.

"I'm so sorry for breaking a promise and...to make it up...I will come over your house by 8 or earlier at night if I can get Orbulon to be done making games. Yeah. He has overtime due to the fact that he missed work and thanks for...telling me that I'm a nice person...and doing my business…", trailed off Wario happily.

"Wario...I can trust you...to be honest…", trailed off Ashley.

Wario blushed and said, "Thanks...It's time for me to go...we have a meeting tomorrow..."

"Meeting?", questioned Ashley and she thought about it for a moment and realized it. "Oh yeah! You mean like where the WarioWare Inc. would take place in the real world?", said Ashley.

"Yeah...that kind of meeting...see you tomorrow...morning…", said Wario feeling real sleepy. Wario eyes is about to close and Wario didn't move an inch out of the couch.

"Wario...are you...able to go home?", asked Ashley.

"Sure...I can go...zzzzz.", said Wario before falling asleep on the couch. _"Wake up Wario...It's...time..to...go…zzz", thought Wario._

" _Poor Wario...I wonder if Mona even knows what time he goes to sleep?...I guess I can go get spare pillows and blankets.", thought Ashley._ Ashley goes upstairs and realizing that Red is already fast asleep on the bed. "Good Night Red…", whispered Ashley and she gave him a kiss before going to get blankets and pillows.

When Ashley heard a loud boom downstairs, she got downstairs as fast as she can to see what was going on. When she got there, Wario had rolled over to the floor. Wario was slightly awake feeling the pain. "Huh…?", trailed off Wario while feeling sleepy.

"Wario. Don't move. Stay there and you'll be fine.", said Ashley.

"Okay…", said Wario and Wario lie down on the floor is asleep again. Wario rolled onto his back. Ashley had put her spare pillow under Wario's head and covers him with a blanket. Ashley was also feeling too tired to go back upstairs to sleep on her bed.

Ashley decided to sleep with Wario on the floor too so luckily for her, she had another pillow and blanket and so, she sets the pillow and blanket up and went to sleep on the floor.

* * *

The next morning at 6 am, Wario woke up and gasps in shock. _"This isn't my house! This is...Ashley house! Oh boy! I better get out of here before…", thought Wario._ Wario then turns his head around and saw Ashley sleeping right next to him.

Wario screamed and Ashley is awaken from her sleep. Ashley asks, "What?! What's wrong Wario?".

Wario looked at Ashley and exclaimed, "Did I have sex with you last night?!".

"NO! I know what sex is and I'm still in my pajamas.", answered Ashley.

"Oh. Okay...sorry about that...I thought I was sleeping in my house...but…", trailed of Wario.

"You're asleep in my house last night so I provided you with comfort. I slept here because I'm also tired.", explained Ashley.

"Oh...um...thanks...Ashley…", trailed off Wario feeling blushed. "So...where's the restroom?", asked Wario.

"It's upstairs, but this time, we'll take turns using the restroom.", said Ashley and they both went upstairs.

"Um...do you have a spare toothbrush?", asked Wario.

"Hold on a minute.", said Ashley and she looks in her closet and found a spare toothbrush.

"Here you go.", said Ashley.

"Thanks...again...", trailed off Wario and he use the restroom.

After they've finished their business, Wario decided to leave Ashley's Mansion an hour early due to fears that they will be found out about being a couple while Ashley eats breakfast with Red and they've left their house to WarioWare Inc. when they're done eating breakfast.

* * *

 **Will Wario be able to keep the promise that he'll make up for Ashley? Or will he break the promise and break the relationship with Ashley? Find out next time on this fanfic!**

 **Read and Review!**


	10. Chapter 10: Making up with Ashley

**Chapter 10: Making up with Ashley**

At Saturday Morning, all of the WarioWare Game Developers were there for the meeting and Wario explains which countries could work.

"Okay Red, your idea of putting WarioWare in Brazil is not a good. Why? The consoles are too expensive over there? Do you know how much a Wii U cost in Brazil?", questioned Wario.

"How much?", asked Red.

"About $830 U.S. Dollars!", exclaimed Wario.

Everyone was shocked to hear it and Red asks, "Why does the Wii U cost so expensive?".

"The import cost is too high in Brazil and it's the law. I say that we have to rule Brazil out!", exclaimed Wario. Everyone agrees, even Red agrees reluctantly.

Wario turns to Ashley and says, "Ashley, unless you want the DPRK government to control the video game industries, I don't think it's a good idea due to the government of North Korea spending money on nuclear weapons and destroying America. I say that this should be rule out. No questions asked.", said Wario. Everyone agrees again.

" _I'll admit that it was a joke…", thought Ashley._

"So…Young Cricket and Master Mantis…you're saying that you want our company to be in the People's Republic of China...right?", confused Wario.

Master Mantis responded, "Yes. We are talking about Mainland China. We're not talking about Taiwan.".

"Hmm...while China economics is very big, they do sell a lot of bootleg stuff...including video games. Unless we want our copyrights to be infringed upon, I don't think we're going to make a lot of money legitimately. Besides, iQue has Nintendo properties, I honestly don't think we have a point if we do it over there.", explained Wario.

"Wario, I'll agree with you on this one. Unless we want to infringe Nintendo's copyright in China, we're not gonna make a lot of money as easily as it can be.", said Mona.

"I"ve heard that there are terrible and I mean TERRIBLE 8-bit games over there and I think that unless you wanted to make 8-bit games for the rest of your life (which is my dream), it's not going to sell well. Can we all agree about that?", questioned 9-Volt.

"Yeah, I can agree with you buddy. The music in the games in China is inconsistent.", agreed 18-Volt. Everyone agrees that China could not be sold well if WarioWare Inc is there. Young Cricket felt disappointed but understood the situation.

"Okay...where Orbulon?!", exclaimed Wario.

Then, Orbulon came crashing through the doors being late and he says, "I'm sorry everyone for being late!".

Orbulon sits down and Wario asks, "Why are you LATE to my meeting?!".

"There was an Unidentified Flying Object just whooshing me by. Some angry bird just came out and threatened me, 'Get out of my way next time or else!'. Then, he just gets back on the ship and flies away quickly. I don't know what's his problem, but that's why it made me late.", explained Orbulon.

Wario thought about it for a moment and says, "Hmm...at least you're not late for overtime. At least now I understand why you couldn't make it on time in mornings…". Orbulon was relieved and everyone in the room talks about it.

Wario silences them and said, "Okay. We should get back to the discussion of the real world.".

They got back to the discussion and Wario says, "Orbulon, your idea of expanding WarioWare Inc. into Africa is honestly a terrible one. It's not that we're racist, it's more like we're not gonna make a lot of money on to it due to its current political issues. If politics don't work, that meant war. I'm talking about central and northern Africa. The southern Africa may be working fine, but has a lot of poverty...I don't think we can make a profit out of poverty. Can we agree that we couldn't make a profit somewhere in Africa?". Everyone agreed about the situation.

"Okay...so this leaves us only 3 places to go...Japan, United States, and the continental Europe...we're gonna have a lot of debate of where are we going to go with…", trailed off Wario.

Japan: Kat, Ana, Young Cricket, Master Mantis agreed to do it in Japan because they think that Japanese fans will really soar and they think that they're humorous to Japanese people in many ways.

Wario, Penny, Dr. Crygor, and Ashley disagreed for different reasons. Penny and Dr. Crygor points out that if they set up where Nintendo Company Limited is located in the country, their recognition could be short-lived unless they wanted to develop games other than Nintendo Platforms. Wario doesn't want Nintendo to talk about "Mario this, Mario that.". He would definitely be annoyed if worked in Japan (although he agrees with Penny and Dr. Crygor). Ashley does appreciate the Japanese fans, but doesn't really like giving fan service to people in Japan.

Everyone does like the idea of expanding it to Japan, but they decided to stay neutral.

USA: 9-Volt, 18-Volt, Wario, Mona, Jimmy, Dr. Crygor, Penny, Dribble, and Spitz agreed to do it in the USA because they think that it's the best place to grow for economics, get fans to love them, and being recognized in the gaming world.

Kat, Ana, Young Cricket, Master Mantis, Orbulon, Ashley, and Red disagreed for different reasons. The first four did agreed that while people are generally nice, they're not alway polite on their manners. They're also worried about people who are unpredictable and they're not comfortable with that idea. Orbulon was worried about being racially profiled by the police due to it's issues with race relations between people in the U.S.

Ashley had made it worse with the reasons of not joining the U.S.: Gun Politics. She talks about what she sees on American news.

* * *

Long story short, some have switched sides. 9-Volt, 18-Volt, Mona, Dribble, and Spitz agreed about its current issues in the United States and they switched to the disagreement side about the U.S. due to its unpredictability and sustainability although 9-Volt had a different reason and that reason would be that he wonder if internet is sometimes a joke. People who often fish (trolls) around the internet can be unethical within business standards.

Wario, Jimmy, Dr. Crygor, and Penny still agreed within expanding WarioWare Inc to the U.S. due to their previously stated reason.

Europe: Ashley, Red, Dribble, Spitz, 9-Volt, Penny, and Mona agreed to do it in Europe while Wario, Kat, Ana, Jimmy, 18-Volt, Dr. Crygor, Young Cricket, Master Mantis, and Orbulon disagrees.

Long story short, everyone decided to do a voting ballot on which countries/continent should they expanded to because they couldn't reach universal agreement with each other.

* * *

When everyone is done doing the ballot, they all go home on a Saturday except for Orbulon due to his lawsuit from the last few days. When the afternoon shift is done at WarioWare Inc., Wario decided that he should go get some flowers. Wario then realizes that, _"Oh no! I don't know what color does she likes!"._

Wario then thought, _"Maybe I should try red roses...I think she'll like it...I hope…"._ Wario then drove to the flower store and buys red roses for Ashley.

When Wario got the red roses, he sees Mona coming in and tries to escape through the back door. He got on a motorcycle and successfully driven away from the flower store.

Wario had arrived at Ashley's Mansion and got the roses ready for her. Wario knocks the door and Ashley says, "Greetings Wario. What have you got there?".

Ashley saw the rose and Wario extend his arm with the roses that he had and said, "Um...this is for you…".

"Um...that's very thoughtful of you Wario…", trailed off Ashley and she took the rose from him and put it on her vase.

" _Wario...that's nice...but I would've prefer black roses...don't be confused with a dead one…", thought Ashley._

"Come on in Wario...I have dinner ready for you…", trailed off Ashley and Wario worries that her food may be horrible.

Ashley and Wario were walking to the dining room and _Wario thought, "I don't know what she's cooking me, but I'll admit that I'm more worried if she isn't able to cook really good...she does make a flavor look good, but I don't even know if she can even cook…"._

Wario then gets into the dining room, Wario was surprised to see the table laying out nicely with food on it. Wario sits down and Ashley sits down on the chair and they eat together.

Wario took out the chicken leg and chew it at first. _"Wow! She can really make the chicken leg flavorful, but not so much on the seasoning!", thought Wario._

Wario then did munch out most of the food and Ashley saw him looking...weird out. Wario saw her and he chew his food more slowly. Ashley smiles a little.

Wario decided to try her mashed potatoes that is in a bowl by scooping onto his plate and when he eats it, he _thought, "Oh my god! She's so good at cooking! Or did she seasoned it with a store bought mashed potato…? If she did...how did she managed to have a bowl of mashed potato ready to serve it?"._

Wario did eat out of corn, but decidedly to eat a little bit of it, he tried eating it and thought, _"Her corn...it's like a butter that was already melt in it…and some salt that was in it...mmm…"._

Wario then tried Mac & Cheese, he ate it and _thought, "Wow...she does cook! She knew how to mix stinky cheese and foreign cheese together into a macaroni pasta and make it realistically good...I love it!"._

Wario then decided to try the garlic bread. Wario tried it and felt really happy. _"This bread...I don't know how to describe it...maybe it had the most Garlic in it...mixed with a lot of stinky cheese that smells...I...I...I LOVE YOU ASHLEY!", thought Wario happily._

"Like my food Wario?", asked Ashley.

"I don't like your food.", responded Wario. Ashley was shocked, disgusted, heartbroken, and angry.

" _What?! How could you not like my food?! I mean, I cook my best as I can! WHY!?", thought Ashley angrily._

"I LOVE your food Ashley!", exclaimed Wario happily. Ashley is relieved, felt strongly rejoiced, and feeling very happy.

" _Wow Wario! You love my cooking style? Wario...it's time for me to get closer…", thought Ashley._

"Honestly, your food is much better than any fancy restaurant that I've went to!", exclaimed Wario.

While Ashley blushed, Red got suspicious and decided to ask, "What kind of fancy restaurant are you talking about?".

"Well, I've went to Princess Peach's Restaurant, Babar's Kuisine, Ramsay's Kitchen, The Fat Pig Restaurant, and Harkinian Diner.

"Wow...those names alone did get my attention…", said Red drooling.

"Wario...what you said to me...I...am...really happy...", trailed off Ashley feeling surprised. Ashley then look at Red munching away the food not knowing about the flavors in detail. Ashley looks back at him and asks, "Wario...would you like to receive a kiss from me?".

"Um...what exactly do you mean a kiss? Like giving me Hershey's Kisses? Sure, I would appreciate it…", trailed off Wario weirdly.

Ashley got closer to Wario and said, "No...I mean like this…". Ashley gave a kiss on Wario's cheeks.

Wario really blushed and _thought, "Wow! Is this for me complementing your food Ashley? If it is...I really like you...so much…so that I want to…"._

Wario trailed off, "Is this for me complementing your food? Cause if it is...I really like your cooking style…".

"Yes Wario, I cook dinner food within my ingredients inside my house. The reason why I cook is because I got a quote from a certain witch and she says, 'If you as a witch can make magic potions, you too can cook food with your moving motions!', and she was right. I was able to cook food with a recipe book and made it on my own with my ingredients.", explained Ashley.

"That's really nice! I do love exquisite dinner...let's continue to eat.", said Wario and they are finishing up dinner.

* * *

After dinner, Wario and Ashley decided to get to know each other a little bit more.

"So...Ashley...what's your favorite color?", asked Wario.

"Mine...Black...is your favorite color yellow Wario?", questioned Ashley.

"If I'm going to be honest, I'd say yes. I really like yellow.", responded Wario.

"Okay...so Wario? Even though you're invited for the Kart racing, Parties, Tennis Matches, Golf, etc. by Mario, do you still dislike Mario? If so...why and if not...tell me why.", asked Ashley.

Wario thought about it for a moment and explained, "I still don't like Mario. Even though I play fairly with Mario's Invitation, I'm still jealous of his success and how the Mario gain more fans than I do. I also hated on how he always rescues Princess Peach even though she've been kidnapped many times. He got money when Mario is with her! I honestly wished that he can go back to Brooklyn...and live his life there...like I did before having WarioWare Inc.".

"Wow…", trailed off Ashley.

"Yeah...so Ashley? What do you honestly think about the Mario Bros. overall?", asked Wario.

"I'm okay with Mario, but I don't think he has too much personality other than being friendly and heroic. Luigi on the other hand...I really don't like him too much...Luigi raided my house once because I was saving boos from him and I was pissed off when Luigi took my friends away inside my house. I've tried to honestly kill him, but Luigi managed to get away with the ghost that he has for Dr. E Gadd…", trailed off Ashley sadly.

"Wow...I guess we both have a dislike on either one of the Mario Bros…", trailed off Wario. Wario gave a pat on Ashley's back and Ashley felt better.

"Yeah, I agree with you Wario.", said Ashley and to make a long story short, they have asked questions about each other and now they know what their likes and dislikes could be.

After they're done, Wario says, "Goodbye Ashley! Have a good weekend!".

"Have a good weekend too Wario.", said Ashley and Wario gets on his motorcycle and gets on it to go home.

* * *

On Sunday, Wario is here for Orbulon working at the afternoon shift and Ashley is making evil potions. She almost got the hang of making a monster, but at the last minute, it dissolves.

* * *

On Monday, everyone in the morning shift wanted to know what is the result. Europe won the votes and the only one who are disappointed was Jimmy and Dr. Crygor. Jimmy accepted it while Dr. Crygor admits that he wanted to see how technology grows in the United States of America.

The Afternoon shift employees however have a different reaction. Young Cricket and Master Mantis are deeply disappointed about working out with Europe due to cultural differences while 9-Volt and 18-Volt were okay with it as long as Europe is "cool". Kat and Ana were similarly worried about their differences. Orbulon didn't vote due to possible "racism" on Earth so he decided to avoid voting altogether.

Other employees in the afternoon shift were very happy of the vote with Europe.

After the afternoon shift is over, someone had knocked the door.

"Come in.", said Wario not expecting much.

9-Volt came in and ask, "So...when are we going to Europe to make a deal with Nintendo of Europe?".

Wario decided to give it a thought...

* * *

 **Will they ever go to Europe? What will Wario do? How will the relationship with Ashley work with Wario? Find out next time on this fanfic!**

 **Read & Review!**


	11. Chapter 11: WarioWare Inc in Europe!

**Chapter 11: WarioWare Inc. in Europe!**

9-Volt came in and ask, "So...when are we going to Europe to make a deal with Nintendo of Europe?".

Wario decided to give it a thought and when he's done thinking, he answered, "About your spring break...I think we can work out with the parents without them being angry of you guys missing school.".

" _Aw man, I was going to plan to have actual fun playing video games inside the house with 18-Volt all week long...I guess that plan has to wait…", thought 9-Volt disappointedly._

Wario looks at 9-Volt being disappointed and explains, "Look, I know that you're a kid and you want to spend spring break with your friends and I honestly wanted to do it within our business days, but unfortunately, since we do hire kids and parents value education, I'd say that we have to do it at spring break, besides, you can bring your friends to Europe and have fun (if they're interested).".

9-Volt thought about that for a moment and said, "Okay...that could work…". And he decided to left the office wondering instead.

Wario then decided to leave and decided to go out with Ashley more often like usual.

* * *

As time went by, Wario and Ashley had some ups and downs on their relationship, mostly up though because of their respect on one another. Wario's desire for the treasure is still in his mind, but not as much as it used to be.

Ashley likes Wario for his personality, but is still skeptical about the relationship overall. Red may have a stronger crush on Ashley and his jealousy on Wario actually decrease overtime due to tolerance of having Ashley being happy with Wario.

Most importantly, their relationship had been kept "secret" and their relationship never seem to affected at the workplace...everyone was too busy developing "New Super Wario Land" to notice about the strange relationship between Ashley & Wario and they all had to be coding and debugging "New Super Wario Land" in order to release it in the Mushroom Kingdom sooner than later and to have a stronger possibility of releasing the game into the real world.

* * *

At Spring Break, Wario had persuade developers to go to Europe with him and after business had been settled with Nintendo of Europe, he'll allow them to have vacation on the European Union. Literally, that means that they can go anywhere within Europe except Russia (due to its "Asian Politics").

They all agree to have that kind of business except for Orbulon who requested, "Wario...is it honestly okay if I could wear a disguise? I don't want to be arrested for looking like that if I'm myself.".

Everyone was confused and Wario thought about it for a moment and said, "Concerning about your 'business' that you've given to me before...okay...wear a disguise when we go to the real world.".

Orbulon was satisfied and everyone was speculating about Orbulon issues.

"What was THAT all about?", asked Mona.

"I'm not allowed to say anything too much if a person has too much in their lives. Company Rules. I'll only say that he ended up in a lawsuit. Nothing else. Please do not ask any questions.", explain Wario.

Orbulon shape shifted into a woman with red hair and black clothing. Everyone was shocked to see it happen. Their reaction varied and they have more concern about how it could work out in the real world.

"Um...Orbulon, your disguise is perfect...but is it looking business formal?", asked Wario.

Orbulon then looked at Wario's suit and Mona's suit and realized that she needed to wear a business suit so he shape shifted her "black dress" into her "business suit".

"Okay, I'm ready sir.", said Orbulon.

"Let's go!", said Wario and they're all going to get to Europe.

* * *

They used the warp pipe and everyone had warped themselves to Germany where Nintendo of Europe is located.

Wario and his crew were prepared so they went in and the person at the support desk says in German, "Hello, how can I help you?".

"Um...we're here to talk to the manager…?", trailed off Wario nervously.

9-Volt tugged Wario's shirt and whispered, "Do you even know what they're saying?".

Wario whispered back, "I'm assuming that they ask if we need help…".

9-Volt nodded and the support guidance says in German, "Hey! You're Wario! How can I help you this time?".

"We're here to talk to the President of Nintendo of Europe.", requested Wario.

The support guidance understood and asks in English, "Um...why do you need the talk to the NOE President?".

"Well...we are here to talk about expanding my-I mean our company to the real world and we wonder if the President of Nintendo in Europe would be okay with it.", explained Wario.

"Of course! We do need support these days…", trailed off the support guidance and she has called the NOE President and when the NOE President is done talking, she says, "The NOE President wants you in the office which is upstairs at room A113?", trailed off the Support Guidance.

"Thanks!", said Wario. Wario and the kids rans upstairs while the adults were walking upstairs wondered how Wario sometimes acted childish when excitement happens.

* * *

When they've arrived at the NOE President's door, Wario knocks on it and the NOE President responded, "Come in!".

Wario opens the door and let everyone in and the NOE President was surprised to see Wario and his crew. "Hello Mr. Wario! How are you today?", greeted the NOE President.

"I'm fine. I'm here to talk about my-I mean our expansion of our company…", trailed off Wario and the NOE President felt slight sadness.

"Um...I know this is coming...look, it's honestly not our fault...the EU law doesn't allow Mercury in the cartridge. You know about WarioWare Twisted!? They didn't allow that.", explained the NOE President.

"Honestly, it's not your fault...I don't know how a mercury is in the cartridge…", trailed off Mona.

" _No wonder why I didn't make enough money for my company", thought Wario angrily._ "Um...I'm not here to talk about that...or how the market is failing, etc. I'm really talking about expansion of our company.", said Wario.

The NOE President agrees with Wario and they have a long discussion with each other…

After they're done talking, they have reached an agreement, but have to do it with certain conditions. "Okay...I think I can tolerate the idea of WarioWare Inc. in Europe, but I'm concern about Nintendo overall. We can give our stake for about 33%, but I think you need to talk to Nintendo of America and Nintendo of Australia to make them have their stake given to you...are you sure you can't work out with Nintendo Company Limited?", questioned the NOE President.

"Trust me, I don't want Nintendo Company Limited to talk about spaghetti too much and I'm honestly tired of it. Besides, don't you want games that gives you the best magical feeling of your era? Like around the SNES era to the N64 era? Made by the company that gives more...coolness than Nintendo?", said Wario.

The NOE President reminisce about playing Rareware games like GoldenEye 007, Banjo-Kazooie, Diddy Kong Racing, etc. when he was a kid. "Yes Wario...I do want that magic back…", trailed off the NOE President feeling sad that the magic is really gone.

"Okay. I will talk to them and see if we can work things out first, alright? Enjoy your spring break.", said the NOE president still reminiscing about a company that made those great game.

* * *

They all got out of the office maintaining their professional behavior and when they're outside of the company, they really cheered thinking that it was a success.

"Alright! Spring Break!", exclaimed Mona.

"Groovy…", trailed off Jimmy T.

"Yes! We can finally be picked by taxi rather than us doing the job!", exclaimed Dribbles happily.

"You said it pal!", exclaimed Spitz and they both give each other a high five.

"It is time for me to relax…", trailed off Dr. Crygor.

The kids however, told them that they needed to go home in order to retrieve their clothing and money in case if they wanted to try European food. Wario agrees to take them home temporarily.

When the kids have their suitcase and money ready, they were ready for spring break and they went around Frankfurt, Germany to see the sights of these place.

They've looked around on Taunus mountain range, Roman Empire Army Camp Saalburg, Rüdesheim, Rheingau, German Fairytale Route, Spessart, The former private chapel of the last Tsar of Russia, and Vortex Garden. Everyone enjoys the trip of Frankfurt, Germany.

* * *

When they're done having fun around Frankfurt, Jimmy asks, "So Wario? Where are we going to sleep for the night?".

Wario thought about it for a moment and nervously said, "Um...let's go ask the Nintendo Employee on where are we going to stay…". Wario then chuckled nervously.

They went back to Nintendo of Europe and Wario asks one of the employees, "Excuse me, do you know where we can get to the Motel?".

" _What? Wario doesn't have enough money for a hotel? Either he's greedy or he doesn't know how to convert his Coins to Euros…", thought Mona._

" _Wow...he doesn't have enough money for a hotel…", thought Jimmy._

" _No way! That means I can only play my Nintendo 3DS...without internet!", thought 9-Volt._

" _Looks like I have a limited selection of music...on my Nintendo 3DS…", thought 18-Volt._

" _That's not exquisite enough for me to stay at a motel…", thought Dr. Crygor disappointedly._

" _Are you even prepared for this trip to Germany Wario?", thought Ashley._

The rest had a disappointing reaction and the employee responded, "If I remember right, the closest motel would have to be the Flughafenhotel Motel…".

"Thanks, come on guys, let's go!", exclaimed Wario with excitement.

* * *

When they arrive at the Flughafenhotel Motel, the support desk says, "Okay, for all of you guys who wants to have separate rooms and staying here for a week, that'll be about 6,300 Euros to 12,600 Euros.".

Everyone was shocked and Wario yelled, "I can't afford to pay that much! Isn't there a way to make it cheaper?!".

The support desk thought about it for a moment and says, "If all you can TRY to stay in one room for a week, I'd say you'll only have to pay it from 350 Euros to 700 Euros. I'm sorry if I couldn't go lower, but that's the best I can do unless you guys don't want to stay in a week longer…".

Everyone had a discussion and they all agree to split the bill. "Okay, we all want to have one room for a week.", said Wario.

"Good, let us get all of you a room so please wait.", said a person who's works on a support desk.

They got a room and all of them don't have very much privacy when they're in a room together. They unpack their stuff and they had to change their clothing Wario decided to stay up all night to talk to Ashley alone and Ashley thought of a same thing.

* * *

At midnight, everyone was asleep at different places in the same room. Ashley and Wario were outside of the motel discussing the plan on how are they gonna spend together.

"Okay Ashley, I have about 500 coins for us together and I know that Princess Peach had fixed the inflation currency for Europe so...about 1 coin that could cost...about 1.5 Euro…let me calculate that…", trailed off Wario and he took out his cellphone to use as a calculator.

He calculated and said, "That'll be about 750 Euros…I honestly don't even know if that's enough for...a romantic tour that we're doing…".

"Wario...I got some coins for Europe and I have about 1,000 Coins. If I estimated right...it'll be about 1,500 Euros...I think that's honestly enough for dating each other…", trailed off Ashley.

" _1000 Coins?! Ashley! You are rich...I love...you...and your money...mostly you...wait...a minute...what am I doing again?", thought Wario._

Red asks, "So...if you two are gone...won't they noticed you guys are going off as a couple?".

"Red, we've been over this, we have to just get out of here and if they don't notice us missing, we'll be fine...besides, I hope that they've brought their coins for the hotel room.", explained Ashley.

"Okay…", trailed off Red.

"Wario...I wanted to go to Romania. I would love to see the inspiration of 'Dracula' that I've read in my pastime and I would love to see it at night.", requested Ashley.

"Hmm...it is pretty far...I'm not sure how long will it take, but I'll check the internet first.", answered Wario.

* * *

Long story short, they went back to the Mushroom Kingdom and Ashley had turn herself into an adult via an Age-o-matic that is given by Penny Crygor and take out her diadem and not tie anything for her long her when they're in the Mushroom Kingdom. Wario and Red are happy to see Ashley in her adult form.

Wario got his car and suitcase that is packed for vacation. Ashley and Red got their stuff from the Mushroom Kingdom and they've go through the Secret Warp pipe that Princess Peach is hiding in the castle that leads to Romania.

They're in Romania and they've travel around Romania with Wario's Car to see lot of castles. They've visited lots of castles including the Bran Castle at night that they've sneaked in to see inside and they've got away from security forces.

When they're done looking around Romania, they decided to book at Hotel Tomis. When they're done getting the room at Hotel Tomis, they decided to go 2 Mai Beach in Romania at night.

* * *

 **How will Wario and Ashley relationship work out in Romania? Will NOE successfully persuade to NOA and NAL that WarioWare Inc. will be good as Rareware? Find out next time on this fanfic!**

 **Read & Review!**


	12. Chapter 12: Wario X Ashley

**Chapter 12: Wario x Ashley**

They arrive at 2 Mai Beach, they're making sure that no security is around at 10 in the evening. "Alright, Wario. You can go change your bathing suit in the restroom and I'll change mine. I hope you like it.", said Ashley and she went into the restroom to change her outfit.

"Okay...I'll see you when you're done…", trailed off Wario with skepticism and he went into the restroom to change his clothes. Red goes inside with Wario to change into his bathing suit.

Wario was done changing it into his bathing suit and wondered, _"I've always imagine seeing Ashley in a 2-piece swimsuit...I hope she brought that...I'm honestly expecting her to see her as her normal form...but as an adult form? I don't even know WHAT to expect…"._

"Okay Wario! I'm coming out and I hope you like it!", exclaimed Ashley.

The Greenhorn Ruins music starts playing. "So...how do I look Wario?", asked Ashley who is wearing a red skin tight bikini in her adult form.

Wario is really shocked. He opens his mouth, drools, and thought, _"Oh my god Ashley! You look much more hotter than I imagine! Your adult form...looks much better than in your child form that I've imagine over the years! Damnnnn!"._ Wario's face is starting to blush and felt on the hardness that he needed to. "You look cool! You're...HOT! And I mean it!", yelled Wario and he felt like he's in the woods of Greenhorn Ruins again and he tries to cover that up.

"Shh! Not so loud Wario! But thank you…", whispered Ashley while blushing her face really hard.

"Yeah...you look hot Master Ashley…", trailed Red with his face blushing and also felt like he went in the woods of Greenhorn Ruins.

Ashley is surprised that Wario and Red really agreed each other. "Wow...my adult body must've attracted you guys huh?", questioned Ashley happily. They both nodded innocently. "Okay guys, let's just take a walk on the beach, alright?", requested Ashley.

"Y..y...yes Ashley!", exclaimed Wario excitedly still trying to cover "things" up on one hand, on the other, Ashley had grabbed his hand and walked on 2 Mai Beach. He is very happy.

"Good...Red, make sure there's no security around. If there is, we'll hide from them until they pass us by, okay?", requested Ashley.

"Y...y...y...yes-Ma-Ma-Master...I'll-I'll-I'll do it for ya…", said Red nervously trying to cover up his "things" also and he kept a lookout. He smiled at Ashley.

" _Okay...I think this bikini that I'm wearing gets TOO MUCH attention from them, but I'm glad that it's only just my 'boyfriend' and 'best friend' and they are here with me at this beach alone…", thought Ashley concerningly._ Ashley had decided to play in the water and she asks, "Hey Wario? Wanna swim?".

"Okay! Sure!", responded Wario

"Yeah...sure...", trailed off Red. And they all went swimming and splashing each other with water. When they're done they've taken another walk at the beach.

* * *

When Ashley stops walking at the beach, she sits down with Wario and she asks, "Wario...maybe it's time to tell you about my past…".

Wario was surprised and says, "Finally! I want to know some more about you...go on. Please tell me.".

" _Yes! I can finally know about Ashley's Past!", thought Red happily._

Ashley took a deep breath and said, "Okay...here's I go…".

"When I was young...my parents were strictly religious...those religion that they gave me...didn't seem very interesting to me like AT ALL…I told them honestly that I don't like religion, but they didn't believed me back then until I have Red which I'll be telling you about that later. Anyway, my parents just doesn't respect me for my non-belief. They think that Red controlled me while in actuality, it was the other way around.", said Ashley.

"That does explain you being a witch...how did you get interested in witchcraft overall?", asked Wario.

"How I got into witchcraft is that I've came to the basement of the library. I've read books that pop out monsters, ghost, and zombies and that to me seems very interesting and I love seeing those scary creatures.", explained Ashley.

"Wow...you really like those kinds of things? I do too? Monsters are cool. Zombies are cool. And Ghosts are cool…", said Wario.

"It scares me the most…", trailed off Red.

"Speaking of monsters...how did you even managed to get Red? Your...pet devil?", asked Wario.

"How I got Red is that I summon it when I was little. I was 7 and when Red had came to my world...he's so perfect...but my parents aren't happy. They were about to kill Red and I was forced to go to a religious conversion camp against my will. It was torture to me. Red had gotten out of the killing and he rescue me from a religious conversion camp. We escape together and try to find a perfect place to live. I was happy that I was able to live in a haunted mansion because it has more books on how to make evil potions and that's what I like living there.", said Ashley.

"Yeah, Ashley's family sucks. They think that all devils is evil. We all are, but not to the same extent. I only agree to grant kids to hell. She only grants her bullies to hell. And she got satisfaction.", said Red talking to Wario.

"I thought it was just a coincidence when we spin 9-Volt spin the record fast…", trailed off Wario talking to Red. Wario turns to Ashley and said, "Wow...Your family is really disrespectful for your different belief...I think your family is just trying to be traditional that you don't want...are you...believing into another religion or not?".

"No Wario. I don't believe in anything that is spiritual. I felt like that my morale would be easier if I follow social norms.", explained Ashley.

"Yeah...that's an easier way of doing life...so...what do you really like when you're a little girl..before you got Red?", asked Wario.

"Besides witchcraft which is my main interest. My secondary interests are video games. I really like video games because of how fun it is to press a button and the action happens on a screen. It's kind of fun for me the most. My parents just doesn't approve who I am...they only approve me just for me following gender roles which I hate.", described Ashley.

"Okay...what do you hate when you're a little girl before Red?", asked Wario.

"Well, I was...forced into doing something girly things that I hated. They comb my hair and it hurts. They gave me dolls and those didn't do it too much for me. I told them that I don't like girly things, but they wouldn't respect my preference. You know like how I have a white rabbit like doll that I was carrying? That's the only doll I have from my parents home that looks quite scary to me. Maybe...I don't like girly forms of doll...maybe I like scary dolls…", trailed off Ashley.

"So...the doll that I've seen you holding...I honestly thought that was your ONLY doll.", said Wario.

"Actually...it is my only doll that I have right now. Wario...do you know the REAL reason why I join WarioWare Inc. Wario?", questioned Ashley.

"Um...no...I don't really know besides the Arcade part that you've told me before.", answered Wario.

"Well...Wario...before I've left my parents, I had read a book on how to code games and I've used my parent's computer to do it. I've experienced ups and downs while coding. When I escaped, I was able to manage coding...part of it. I honestly wanted to join Nintendo of Mushroom Kingdom for game development, but I didn't get hired due to not having enough skill of coding. Then, I realized that I do live close by WarioWare Inc. and that's why I've joined your company despite the minimum wage that you gave us…", explained Ashley.

"Whoa. I've been trying my best to raise up wages because...I wanted people to know that I can be nice, but I can't be too soft on them. Look, I'll admit that I've been greedy about the money because...I don't like Mario being famous and well known in the Mushroom Kingdom! I felt contempt when Mario's around...I want money just so I can feel like as if I'm famous and rich too! I'm only famous around Diamond City and the Toads in the Mushroom Kingdom...they're scared of me...which is why I have another reason to hate Mario on.", explain Wario.

Red was surprised about that statement and said, "Wow...no wonder you're so greedy about the money...you felt more jealous towards Mario's success in the Mushroom Kingdom and you think that being rich felt like you can be on the same foot with Mario? I think Ashley has some questions for you…", trailed off Red.

Wario was now worried about his 'plan' and says, "Okay...what's your question Ashley?".

"Wario...do you REALLY love me?", asked Ashley.

"Yes...I really do love you...why do you think...oh...I see where are you going with this...are you honestly thinking that I would be a gold digger to you?", asked Wario.

"Yes Wario. I've been testing on you if you were really investing a relationship with me and...I honestly think that you're a good man...that doesn't ask money just so you can spend all of any luxurious item that you want while struggling to pay the rent of the company which I'm honestly happy. I just...wanted to honestly know how a relationship with you goes. To tell you the truth...I really love you Wario…", trailed off Ashley with sadness.

Wario was already sad and tells her, "Ashley...I'm going to be really honest with you just in case...about the first time that I've came into your home? I really thought that you may be rich and I plan a scheme to get the money.".

"Wario…", trailed off angrily Ashley.

"Please listen Ashley...when I came into your house the second time...I'll admit that I WAS planning to steal your stuff...but when you show me what you do inside your home...I am honestly interested in you...as I know you a little more, my motivation of getting your money actually decreases...I really love you Ashley...and I love your pet Red...more than your luxury...", explain Wario.

Ashley turned calm and smiled. She said said, "Wario...you prefer me over my...luxury?...Wario...you're a real man. Your honesty makes me love you even more but...you know that when we have something in common, our interests is primary and secondary mixed…".

"Um...what do you actually mean…?", questioned Wario.

"What I mean is that when we're at the movie theater, I like scary movies as my primary interest while you do like scary movies as your secondary source of interest and your primary interest of movies is comedy which is my secondary interest...I'm honestly worried about not having a stronger interest on one another and that could only last our relationship long...but not long enough to be together...know what I mean?", asked Ashley.

" _Hmm...I see what you mean Ashley...we would have conflict of interests if we don't have a stronger primary interest that we BOTH like…as a primary interest of our hobbies.", thought Wario. Wario then got an idea._ "Maybe I should tell you a story to see if we're in the same room…", trailed off Wario.

"Okay...can you tell me the inspiration of opening up WarioWare Inc.?", asked Ashley.

"Sure. I'll tell you about that.", said Wario.

 _Red thought, "Alright! I just wanted to know more about Wario!"._

"Okay. After I was done programming, I decided to play some video games, but the one that caught my attention is the Rareware games. Donkey Kong Country Series is way better than Super Mario World in my opinion. I loved it. I loved that company back then! This gets me hoping to have a company and I was saving my money for it. That's also why I'm greedy back then and now. Now, I'm save it for expanding WarioWare Inc. into Europe.", said Wario.

"Wow...you're not selfish when you are investing your company...and your employees.", said Red.

"Back to the story, Nintendo had support the N64 Console but didn't seem to sell well as much as it used to be...Rareware however may have save it. They have sold the best games including Goldeneye 007, Donkey Kong 64, and Diddy Kong Racing! This makes me hoped that I would have a gaming company and I have money to build it. Unfortunately, my Rareware inspiration is gone when they were sold to Microsoft at 2002 and my company has been built at 2003...I was planning to work with them...but Rare Ltd now...they weren't doing so great with Microsoft...and that is why I built WarioWare Inc.", explained Wario.

"Wario...is Rareware used to be favorite publisher?", asked Ashley.

"Yeah...Rareware used to be my favorite publisher...I'll admit that when I first open up WarioWare Inc., I honestly didn't think that our games that was developed for GBA would be successful because that game has nothing more than minigames...I'm glad that I got positive reviews from the real world and that's what I like about it. However, I'm more concerned about being found out and then getting negative reviews. Why do you ask?", questioned Wario.

"Well...I'll admit it. Rareware is used to be my favorite publisher too...I like games that are realistically fun like Donkey Kong series on the SNES. The N64 era, Rare makes games that actually helped the N64 sales. I really like Goldeneye 007. That's my favorite Rareware game. Wario...another reason I join your company is that I wanted to make games look cool again like Luigi's Mansion? That's honestly a joke. I felt like that there needs to be a game that could...I dunno, maybe something that's more scary like Silent Hills? I'm just glad that partial programming helps your games from WarioWare Inc.", said Ashley.

"Thank you...my favorite Rareware game would have to be Conker's Bad Fur Day. This game had the same crude humor as I am. I think that we both like Rareware games as our primary interest...right?", questioned Wario.

"I think so...Wario...if there's one more thing that I could say about you, it's that people think that when you're fat, you're a slouch. I don't think you're a slouch. You may be fat, but you have muscles on your arms and your legs. I say that's honestly pretty impressive for a guy like you. People kept telling you to go exercise this, go exercise that. While I'm more concern about your health, I say...exercise on your own pace. Losing weight doesn't come off quick. Wario, no matter how you look, I'd say you're the best in your own way.", said Ashley.

Wario was happy to hear what Ashley said and Wario says, "Thank you Ashley. That really means a lot to me. People kept telling me to exercise everyday, even my doctor. I was going to get plastic surgery on my stomach, but what you said make me feel better about myself. Ashley...I'm going to be honest with you...people do stereotype witches as a bad thing and that all witches are bad...I don't think you're bad. For me, it feels like that getting a game over from Banjo-Kazooie is actually the best thing. In fact, it's very Rare for witches to be looking pretty. Ashley, you're the best witch that I've ever met. You're honestly prettier than Princess Peach in your adult and original form.".

"Thanks Wario...you...are...respectable...", said Ashley.

"But I'm not done yet. You said that you're a runaway right? People would feel pity of your parents, but I don't. I felt more pity on you instead because you wanted to be a witch, but your parents won't allow you to. That honestly sucks because they don't respect your dreams and your pet. I respect your dreams and I respect you as an adult...even if it means that you're still a kid in your age. I really love you…",

"Wario...what you said overall...you're the best…", trailed off Ashley and she turns to Wario. Ashley said, "Are you ready for this?".

" _Wha? She's going to kiss me...on my lips? I hope that what I think it is…", thought Wario._ Wario answered, "Uh...sure. I'm ready for it.".

Adult Ashley puckers her lip and so does Wario. They kissed each other's lips, they were hugging each other, and closing their eyes.

" _Wow...I've finally kissed a girl who's really popular in WarioWare Inc...and her lips is so sweet…she sour on the outside, but on the inside, she is sweet.", thought Wario._ Wario felt real hard on him and he is very happy.

" _I hope Red tolerated this...this is...awesome...I never thought I'd do this to Wario who is stinky, smelly, and weird….and his lips is quite smooth…he's tough on the outside, but on the inside, he's so soft...", thought Ashley._ Ashley felt Wario hardness and wonders if it's time to go back to Hotel Tomis.

Red was shocked about it and thought, _"Dear God you're kidding me! Ashley and Wario...I don't know where the couple is going with this…."._

They've been doing it for 30 seconds and Ashley said, "Wario...let's go back to the hotel…".

Wario agrees and they put back their normal clothes on, pack up their stuff, and go back to Hotel Tomis.

* * *

Long story short, they were in their hotel room and Wario is in his underwear waiting for Ashley to come out of the restroom. "Hey Ashley! Are you done yet?", asked Wario.

"Hold on a second Wario!", answered Ashley. A minute later, Ashley responded, "Okay! I'm ready!".

Then, the Car Select from F-Zero X plays and Ashley came out in her black 2-piece lingerie holding handcuffs on her left hand and holding the whip on the right hand.

Wario drools his mouth open and was very shocked to see her in her lingerie. _"DAMN! She is so hot when she is in her Adult Form...I couldn't have imagine that if she was back to her normal form…", thought Wario._ Wario felt pop-up afterwards.

" _She is so...damn Ashley!", thought Red while also drooling his mouth and trying to cover up his "things"._

Ashley swings her whip to the ground and _SMACK!_ "Now don't be shy Wario. I know you really want it…", trailed off Ashley seductively.

"Ashley...I'm not ready for that…", trailed off Wario.

The music stops playing. Ashley felt a bit sad and ask, "Wha-What do you mean Wario?".

"I mean...I'm not ready to have a whip and handcuffs...I'm honestly not ready to get hurt on our first love…", trailed off Wario.

Ashley understood what it meant and disappointingly said, "Okay...I won't do that for you…". She dropped the whip and handcuffs.

"I'm sorry if I disappointed in you...honestly here's a thing about making love…", trailed off Wario and he explains on how it works and when to stop.

* * *

When he's done explaining, Ashley responded, "Wow...when making love, make sure both people are happy AND willing to go with it. I can understand that.".

"So...are you not in the mood to make love today?", asked Wario.

"Are you kidding? Of course I want to make love to you! I may be disappointed of not having that kind of love, but I still love you just the way you are!", exclaimed Ashley and she got on bed with Wario. Wario is still happy for the idea of making love. "Okay Wario, let's take it nice and easy…", trailed off Ashley and she turns off the lamp.

"Okay!", exclaimed Wario excitedly.

When they're about to make love, someone knocks on the door. Wario and Ashley realized that they saw police lights and they were worried about getting into trouble.

"Red? Can you go open the door? We'll be in the restroom changing clothes.", requested Ashley.

"Yes master!", exclaimed Red. Red partially opens the door and asks, "Can I help you?".

"Yes. There's an unconfirmed reports that a man is dating a little girl and we have a search warrant.", explained the police officer in Romanian. Unfortunately for Red, the search warrant translate from Romanian to English.

Red understood the translation and said, "Okay, come on in.".

The police was in and Wario and Ashley had gotten out of the bathroom with their clothes on and the Police rushed in to arrest Wario. "Wario, you're under arrest for being a pedophile to a minor.", said the police officer and the search warrant translate. The search warrant explains about it and Ashley isn't too happy about it. Ashley and Red decided to go with the police to clear his possible charges.

Then, the songs plays Ashley's theme with different lyrics.

* * *

 _ **CHORUS:**_ _Who's the girl next door having sex with Wario?_

 _ **ASHLEY:**_ _You'd better learn my name, 'cause I am-_

 _ **CHORUS:**_ _ASH-LEY! She has the handcuffs and whip and she knows how to have sex_

 _ **ASHLEY:**_ _You might die if you took a peek at me_

 _ **CHORUS:**_ _Don't let yourself be fooled by her attractive bikini_

 _ **ASHLEY:**_ _You should be afraid of the great-_

 _ **CHORUS:**_ _ASH-LEY! She doesn't just do men and she also does women_

 _ **ASHLEY:**_ _Who has time for stupid things like that?_

 _ **ASHLEY:**_ _Banjo's Game, that is not so lame. Grunty's spell, does it ring a bell? Tooty's Form, I look beautiful. I have granted children to hell! Oh, no! Not again..._

 _ **CHORUS:**_ _She can rule the world and makes you hate doing homework_

 _ **ASHLEY:**_ _Everyone knows I'm the greatest-_

 _ **CHORUS:**_ _ASH-LEY! You better watch your step, or she'll cast a spell on you_

 _ **ASHLEY:**_ _I've turned my boyfriend into garbage_

 _ **ASHLEY:**_ _I'm a slave to my spell book, and yes it's true,_

 _I don't have as many friends as you_

 _But I think you're nice, and maybe we could be friends_

 _And if you say "no", you're dead!_

 _ **CHORUS:**_ _Who's the girl next door having sex with so many girls?_

 _ **ASHLEY:**_ _You'd better learn my name 'cause I am-_

 _ **CHORUS:**_ _ASH-LEY! Just remember this when you see her on the street_

 _ **ASHLEY:**_ _I'm the sexiest girl you'll ever meet._

* * *

A person tries to turn off the cellphone and a person has been trying to wake up in the morning…

"Ugh...Morning already...?", said the sleepy person.

* * *

 **Is this story an actual dream? Or is this story true? Find out next time on this fanfic!**

 **Read & Review!**


	13. Chapter 13: A Dream or A Reality?

**Chapter 13: A Dream or A Reality?**

Young Cricket is awake in bed turning off his cellphone that plays Ashley's theme as his alarm music.

"What...the...heck...did...I...just dream about?!", exclaimed Young Cricket.

" _Hmm...I did remember that WarioWare in Europe is open 20 years ago...and 5 years after that in the United States…Time has pass by pretty fast...", thought Young Cricket._ Young Cricket still thinks about the meaning of the dream.

Young Cricket is brushing his teeth and eating his breakfast. _"Master Mantis...I miss you when we have a conversation at a breakfast table…", reminisce Young Cricket when Master Mantis was alive._

When Young Cricket was done eating, he went to work via teleporting and walking in WarioWare Inc. while still thinking about his odd dream.

"Good morning Young Cricket.", greeted Mona.

"Good Morning boss.", greeted Young Cricket.

"How are you today?", asked Mona happily.

"I'm fine thank you.", responded Young Cricket and he goes to work on his microgames.

* * *

At lunch, Young Cricket is still thinking about the odd dream and 9-Volt asks, "Hey Cricket, what's going on?".

"Nothing much, except that I have a weird dream last night…", trailed off Young Cricket.

"So...what's the weird dream?", asked 9-Volt.

"Well-"

"Hey guys! We've got a reunion party invitation from Wario!", exclaimed Mona. She hands out party invitations to everyone from Wario.

" _Oh yeah...Wario had been transferred from here to WarioWare Inc. of Europe...I don't really know the other reasons of Wario transferring Europe other than to make sure the business in Europe is running fine…", remembered Young Cricket._

Everyone had a conversation about "Wario's Party". "I wonder if we're developing 'Wario Party' like the 'Mario Party' series…", trailed off 18-Volt.

"Um...maybe it's a quick version of a 'Mario Party' gameplay like you have 10 seconds to roll a dice and run over the space. When you get to a branch of path and choose, it will be about 5 seconds. Microgames pop up quickly and you can lose on it if you don't hurry up or do it wrong. And finally, there will be a 4 player split screen on the board and at the same time. If that's true, it'll be a hardcore one for sure!", speculated 9-Volt.

"I've doubt it 9-Volt. Maybe he meant a gaming convention...after all, it is the 20th Anniversary since WarioWare Inc. opens at Europe and the 35th Anniversary for WarioWare games over the years.", speculated Penny.

"Maybe it's a dance party that Wario's hosting…", said Jimmy.

"Jimmy...you're always thinking of dancing...It's not like Wario to host just a dance party.", responded 9-Volt.

"Maybe it's someone's birthday...in the real world…", speculated Dr. Crygor.

"Why would you say that? Maybe it's the celebration of the anniversary, but must meant that we celebrate with our counterparts from Europe and America.", speculated Dribbles.

"It is ALMOST the day that we've open WarioWare Inc. of Europe and Wario is still there waiting for us to be happy.", said Spitz.

"Interesting...are you sure that it's not a strip club party that Wario's hosting?", asked Orbulon.

"Orbulon...where did you...oh I see...", trailed off 9-Volt.

"Maybe it could be the Hanami Festival!", exclaimed Ana.

"Yeah! Maybe Wario would celebrate with the Japanese Spring Blossom festival with us and Nintendo!", exclaimed Kat.

Young Cricket responded, "I don't know Kat and Ana. Nintendo and WarioWare current relationship are strange and complicated due to the difference of how the fans would appreciate one another. Nintendo and WarioWare always aims at everyone who loves video games, but they had different ideas on how to get fans. While Nintendo always makes a kid-friendly game that is still appealing to adults, WarioWare had done games that could aim kids and adults, separately. Games that are for kids and games that are for adults. ".

Then, Red came by with an invitation on his hand and said, "Here's an invitation to Ashley's Party" and he gave everyone an invitation.

"Hey Red? Um...Is Ashley around here? I wanted to have a talk with her…", requested Young Cricket.

"Sorry Young Cricket, she's in a restroom right now...maybe we can allow you to talk to her after work?", suggested Red.

"Okay.", answered Young Cricket.

Young Cricket read both invitations from Wario and Ashley and he realized, _"Wait a minute...Wario's invitation asks us that we have to be at Chemnitz...so does Ashley. Wario expects us to be at WarioWare Inc. of Europe...in the morning...Ashley expects us to be there in the evening...at the same place...I wonder what's going on…"._

"Lunch time is over! Get back to work everyone!", exclaimed Mona and they all get back to work making games.

* * *

After work is over, Young Cricket came out to see Red and Ashley and he says, "Hey Ashley...I think it's time for a confession…".

Ashley wondered what it could be and so she asks, "What is it? Is it about a revival potion? Cause if it is, those potions have a side effect. Besides, you told me that you've cremated Master Mantis…"

"No...it's something else...something deeper I wanted to say…", trailed off Young Cricket.

Ashley looks at him and said, "Well...spit it out.".

"Ashley...we've been hanging out and being friends for years now and I just wanted to say...I love you…", trailed off Young Cricket hoping that Ashley will love him back.

Ashley felt a bit of sadness but decided to dismissed it. "I'm sorry Young Cricket...I have a boyfriend...you've already met him...I cannot accept it.", answered Ashley.

Young Cricket's heart is broken and _thought,_ _"Ashley...I've been hanging out with you for years...I've known what are your likes and dislikes...who is Ashley's boyfriend? Wario? I've doubt it although I've seen them together in my dream…"._

"That's okay...I can accept it…", trailed off Young Cricket sadly.

"Good. See you at the party.", said Ashley and she turns Red into a broom and rides on it. She is flying towards her home.

" _Hmm...maybe it's Waluigi...no...he's not that kind of guy who works on witchcraft or microgames...how about...Mario? No...I've heard rumors that Mario may be a gold digger to Princess Peach….Luigi? I honestly think that they wouldn't work out well. Ness? It could be if Paula may have been a terrible girlfriend to him. 9-Volt? No...I've heard he's already dating with Kat. Yoshi? I don't think Ashley would have gone that far…I better list them when I get home.", thought Young Cricket and he teleports himself home._

When he's at home, he wrote down Ashley's Possible Boyfriends, the list follows:

 _Ash: No. He's a Pokemon trainer and Pokemon trainers travel a lot._

 _Brock: No. Gym Trainer is too perverted._

 _Kirby: No. Same reason as Yoshi. (Going too far)_

 _18-Volt: Not really. Hanging out with Ana._

 _Toon Link: Could be if Zelda is found to be boring._

The list goes on and on and on. Young Cricket decided to go to sleep when his list are done.

* * *

The next day, Young Cricket was brushing his teeth and eating his breakfast. Young Cricket reminisced, _"It's so sad that Master Mantis had passed away about a decade ago near the 10th Anniversary of WarioWare Inc. of Europe. I would love to have a conversation at him about the 20th Anniversary."._

When Young Cricket was done eating, he teleport himself to WarioWare Inc. and when he's there, Mona asks, "So...Young Cricket...are you ready to go to the real world with us to celebrate the party?".

"Yeah. I'm ready…", answered Young Cricket.

"Alright then everyone! Let's go!", exclaimed Mona and everyone used the warp pipe to get themselves into Europe.

They've arrived at WarioWare Inc. of Europe which is located in Chemnitz, Germany. Wario greeted, "Hello everyone! I haven't seen you in a long time!".

Everyone shake hands with Wario and they were gathered up for the party. They have met their European counterparts, American counterparts, and some Nintendo employee counterparts mostly from Europe and one Japanese Nintendo employee. Everyone had partied at WarioWare Inc. of Europe and they're having fun for the rest of the morning and the afternoon.

* * *

When it is evening at Germany, Wario announced them to be at the meeting room, this time allowing to bring their food to the meeting room.

When everyone arrives there, Wario announced, "Thank you all for coming! Now, we have known that this is the 20th Anniversary of WarioWare Inc. of Europe! And I wanted to show something special. Is there any questions?".

Young Cricket raises his hand and Wario ask, "Yes Cricket?"

"Um...we got both invitation yesterday...for you, you want us to meet in the morning and we did. And for the evening, we're supposed to be with Ashley right here. What's going on?", asked Young Cricket.

Everyone in the meeting room agreed. They both got invitation to both parties and Ashley decided to clear it up. "Don't worry everyone, you're already in the party. You're not missing anything from the party. Now, is there any questions before we start the special video?".

No has questions so she said, "Okay Wario, let's start the video.".

"Agreed", said Wario and he starts playing the video.

* * *

The video shows Constanta City Hall. Then, it went inside and in there, it's a wedding. Nobody was in the town hall but Wario, Ashley, Red, Waluigi, and the former Constanta Judge. Wario and Ashley were about to get married. The officiant is a former Constanta Judge.

"Do you take Ashley as your lawful wife?", asked the Judge to Wario.

"I do.", said Wario.

The Judge turns to Ashley and asks, "And do you take Wario as your lawful husband?".

"I do.", said Ashley.

"You two...may kiss each other…", trailed off the former Judge. Ashley and Wario in the video show them kissing on their lips. Then the video ended.

* * *

Everybody was shocked to see the wedding video. The one that shocked the most for a WarioWare employee would be Young Cricket. _"What? Ashley is already married to Wario?! B-B-But how!? How did they have a relationship with each other?!", thought Young Cricket._

Most of the WarioWare and Nintendo employees were arguing each other about the approval of the relationship between Ashley and Wario.

"I guess everyone is surprised about our relationship right?", questioned Wario.

Most of the Nintendo and WarioWare Inc. employees from the real world agreed. The original WarioWare Inc. crew however disagreed because everyone who works at the original WarioWare Inc. knows their relationship one way or another and it varies on how much they know.

"Wait...I honestly thought you guys didn't know about the relationship…", trailed off Ashley.

9-Volt decided to step up and says, "Actually...I've known the relationship between you two for a long time. Once in the Mushroom Kingdom Mall, do you remember that you two were in an Arcade place and do you remember about 'the cool guy'?".

"Yeah...I've definitely remembered.", answered Wario.

"You two were playing Pac-Man and when I came around 'the cool guy', I said, 'Hey mom, are you done yet?', and she said, 'No. I'm just cheering for those couple that plays Pac-Man.'. Then, you two turn around to me and we were all shocked except my mom. At that time, you have a nice untied hair Ashley and Wario definitely looks like a tough guy.", explained 9-Volt.

"Whoa. So what are your reaction back then?", asked Ashley.

"My reaction would be that I accepted you guys as being a couple as long as it doesn't affect the workplace and looks like you guys did a good job acting like you don't even care about each other at work.", responded 9-Volt.

" _Whew! I'm glad that 9-Volt didn't know about the rules too much…", thought Wario._

Red wondered if anybody else knew about the story. Red sternly asks Orbulon, "Orbulon...do you anything about their relationship?".

"Of course I do! There was a time that I went to watch a scary movie. I saw them in front of the line and of course, they didn't notice me because I was at the back of the line waiting to get a movie ticket. During parts of the scary movie, I was scared while you two were laughing at scary parts. I was like 'What the hell? You two think this is funny? I don't see anything that's funny.'. After the movie was done, you two were laughing...like a couple who had fun at the movies. My reaction would be...weird out. I had to go to therapy for a week to see if there's something wrong with me. The answer is no. I'm fine and you two... are the strangest couple that I've ever met.", answered Orbulon.

"Um...thank you…", said Wario.

"Your welcome. Does anybody else had a story to share?", asked Orbulon.

Penny responded, "I do have a story. One time, Ashley asks that she needed an Age-O-Matic. An Age-O-Matic makes a kid turn temporarily into an adult for one day. She wants it to see how her adult body looks like. When she turns into an adult, my god, you guys don't know how HOT she is. After she turns into an adult, she asks me if I can go shopping with her. That makes me really excited and we went shopping. Ashley has an odd sense of shopping. She wants me to shop at a two-piece swimsuit section. She kept coming in and out with different types of bikini…and...OH MY GOD...you don't know how sexy she is in her adult form wearing a 2-piece swimsuit...", and she drooled for about 5 seconds.

Mona is already quite angry with it and growls for a few seconds.

"Penny…", trailed off Ashley with a stern look.

Penny stops drooling and says, "Oops. I'm sorry. Anyway, after...the only reason that Ashley shop for that is to appease somebody and I honestly thought she was talking about me… then I...uh...requested her to see more of her fashion by strip dancing. I paid for it and I was very happy...that's about it.".

Most of the employees look her weirdly. Mona looks at her angrily. Penny was a bit stressed and said, "What?! It's not like I've committed a crime or anything...Grandpa! You must have some story that could be related to the relationship between Wario and Ashley…".

"Hmm...there was a time that Wario did constantly came into my house and ask for a dating advice and romance advice. I think that Wario had a girlfriend at that time and when he stops coming to my house, I thought that Wario had broken up with his girlfriend. I didn't even know that Ashley is his girlfriend until now…", responded Dr. Crygor.

"Okay...how about you two? Dribbles and Spitz?", asked Red.

"We do remember it. It was like yesterday.", said Spitz.

"Wario called us to pick them up and when we drove there, Wario and Ashley were standing out on a rain and he explains to us that his motorcycle was broken and both of them are stranded at Koopa Air in Toad Town. When we arrived, we're surprised to see Wario, Ashley, and Red standing outside wet and we gave them a ride. Wario told us to drop him off at home while Ashley and Red asks the same thing. Wario looked at Ashley's eyes and we wondered what was going on and Red looked sleepy. We didn't even know they're a couple. They were sitting down, not talking much and right now, whoa! They're the couple now!", exclaimed Dribbles.

"Anybody else know about it?", asked Red.

"I do know about them. In fact, they're pretty serious teammates. And when I say that, I meant competitive. At the Mario Tennis tournament, they were a serious couple when they play together. They were at the finals against Mario and Peach. They think that they could win, but ended up in second place. They were both sore losers and they left the stadium before the ceremony happens. I don't know where they go after that and I saw the whole thing.", explained Jimmy.

"After we were sore losers, we...we went to Isle Delfino to calm ourselves down, specifically Sirena Beach. We ate Ice Cream and decided to have a vacation after an incident for the weekend. We were happy.", said Wario.

"Yes honey, we were satisfied back then. Now, is there somebody else that knows about us?", asked Ashley.

Mona had a mixed feeling about it and said, "I'll tell you the story. I've been stalking on you two...".

Wario and Ashley gasped and Ashley asks, "Why? Why did you spy on us?".

"I have a crush on Wario and he told me he's not interested. I didn't take it too seriously so here we go. 2 decades ago before going to Europe, I asked Wario to do some clothes shopping for me and at the end, he didn't seem interested. I didn't know why, but I decided to stalk on Wario and as a result, Wario ended up going to Ashley's house.", explained Mona.

"What did you think of it when you saw it?", asked 9-Volt.

"At first, I thought that Wario is being a mentor to Ashley. Then the longer I stalk at them, the more sadness that I feel. Wario and Ashley...has been dating each other for 2 years as far as I know. After we've made a deal on Nintendo of Europe 2 decades ago, we were at a motel. I was pretending to be asleep and when I heard the plan to go to Romania, I sleep and I woke up earlier before anyone else wakes up and so I hop onto my motor scooter and drive there for 20 straight hours. It was rough, I wasn't able to find them, but I was able to stop at Bucharest.", explained Mona.

"How was Romania Mona?", asked Penny.

"It was great! I took a lot of photos of Romania! When I saw Wario's purple vehicle with Ashley in it, I have to follow it. I had to make sure I was right behind them before the police gives me a ticket. When I arrived at the hotel, I know where they're staying. They gave me room that isn't next to them, but 2 rooms apart. I guess the guy who has it is lucky. At night, I've heard that they're going 2 Mai Beach and of course I've followed them.", said Mona.

"Then what happens next?", asked Kat.

"When I went there, Ashley and Wario...were having fun in the water...were holding hands...were walking at the beach and then I hear something that I never heard either from them...and then I realized that the chances of a breakup between both of them is slim. What gives me the most impact is that they kissed each other...and I have to go back to my room...put the 'Do not disturb' handle...and cried...at my room...then, the police came by to see if I'm okay and I was taken to the police station. Long story short, they let me go and I was back to the group which the group sound very dissatisfied of not having enough money to pay for the motel.", explained Mona sadly.

"Yeah I remember, news headlines is labeled as 'Wario arrested for being a Pedophile' and two days after that, there's the headline that says, 'Dribble & Spitz busted in Cologne for Illegal Taxicab operation', '9-Volt caught selling bootleg games', '18-Volt collared for bootleg music', and 'Orbulon got imprisonment for selling illegal drugs'.", said Wario.

"At that time, we're trying to get Euros just to pay off the hotel and we didn't have enough money for eating.", defended 9-Volt.

"Yeah...what's weird is that when we went into Ashley's Mansion one time, we wanted to know if we can use magic to hurt the bad guys just for our ninja skills.", said Kat.

"So we looked at the books and we found some photo books. We looked at the photo books and we said that, 'She was soo cute back then…'. Then, we stumble upon it and found Ashley looking like a grown-up...more specifically...a 'sexy' grown-up with Wario at the beach which I reacted, 'Oh...my...god…", trailed off Ana.

"Yeah and I exclaimed, 'What? When? Where? HOW!? WHY!?'. Then, Ashley and Red came by looking angry and as a result we got kicked out of the house...literally.", said Kat.

18-Volt responded, "Whoa...that is way more harsh than I thought. I got a story on how I know that Ashley had really like Wario. One day, I requested a song from Ashley and she gave it to me. I listen to her song and I've heard lewd lyrics about Wario...that made me feel weird and I decided to return immediately...I told her that 'You've gave me a wrong song...it feels funny…'. Ashley then realizes that it IS a wrong song and she apologizes. She gave me the correct song and it made feel satisfied.".

"Am I the only one who doesn't know that they're the couple like AT ALL?!", exclaimed Young Cricket.

"Yeah. You do seem to live far away from Diamond City and the only way you can get to work on time is your teleportation. Despite that, I honestly like your oriental home.", said Ashley.

"Thank you...maybe it is time for me to move to Diamond City or at least, be close to it…", trailed off Young Cricket thinking.

"So...is that mean I'm the ONLY European person to know about the couple!?", exclaimed a European WarioWare employee.

Everyone looks at him and Wario says, "You seem to be the only European to claim it Alin…".

"Hi everyone, I'm Alin and I used work at Nintendo of Europe before I was transferred to WarioWare Inc. of Europe and I'm here to claimed that I'm the only former NOE employee to know about Wario and Ashley.", introduced Alin.

"So...Alin...what have you got?", asked 9-Volt with skepticism.

"Well, when I went to Romania to visit my extended family reunion, we had good time together. The only problem was that the house might be too small for all of our extended family to sleep in so, I volunteered to go sleep at a hotel and I told them that I will be at Hotel Tomis. Fortunately, my family agreed as they thought that the house IS too small. By that, I meant only a single story house. No upstairs.", explained Alin.

"So...is it the hotel that Wario, Mona, Ashley, and Red staying?", asked Kat.

"Yes. When I've arrived at Hotel Tomis, I saw Wario's Purple Car and I decided to go in quickly and I've seen Wario, Red, and Ashley at the support desk. I've gone to another desk to sign for it. Mona...did you recognize me when I was signing in?", asked Alin.

"No Alin, I didn't even notice you back then.", answered Mona.

"Okay...so what I've done is a bit perverted and when I have a room, I had found a glass cup and use it to listen through the walls. I've heard that Ashley and Wario are going 2 Mai Beach. An hour away from the hotel. They were going late at night and so, I wanted to follow them, but make sure that they didn't know that I was there and later that night, I've arrived at the beach successfully.", explained Alin.

"I've heard that they were going to the beach when I listen through the door for a minute. Alin, your car is in front of me. That really helps for me because that means I can be sneaky and safe. When we both arrive there, we weren't too happy to see each other first and we ask on what we're doing and we both lied…", trailed off Mona.

"Yeah...I'm sorry if I lied to you Mona...anyway, we were fighting about Wario's choice and since we didn't want to missed on how Ashley looks, we went there and...my god...Penny may be right about it...it's just that...you don't know until you see it for yourself. The image isn't enough...her body was...damn. It was awesome. What did you think of Ashley's body Mona?", asked Alin.

Mona growled angrily and said, "No...just...don't talk about it...grr…". Mona is really angry about it.

 _Mona imagines Ashley in a bikini insulting her by criticizing her figure. "Ha! Ha! Mona! You're never gonna get Wario because your breast is too small, you've gain some weight, and worst of all, my sexy butt is better than yours!", insulted Ashley. Then, she turns arounds to her back, shaking her butt and saying, "Feels like I'm wearing nothing at all! Nothing at all! Nothing at all!"._

"Gah! Stupid...Sexy...Ashley…", trailed off Mona feeling angrily and disgusted at the same time. Employees looks at her weirdly and at the same time felt concerned about her accepting their marriage.

 _"Looks like I have to write a letter to Mona about this...", thought Ashley._

"Okay...back to my story...Mona has already mentioned about it and I can confirm that it's true. Ashley and Wario are playing in water, holding hands, walking together, and they seem to talk about certain things that...no one would've appreciate it. To be honest, those words what they said...is really respectable. And I've appreciated that. When you two went to the restroom, I decided that I should get going before the cops get me. When I arrive back at the hotel, I heard that you two were about to be banging each other when the cops knocked the door in my room and take me away. And long story short, I decided to lie to them that people in Romania are lying and that both of you are adult and as a result, it worked.", explained Alin.

"Why...thank you Alin.", said Wario.

"Yeah...thank you…", trailed off Ashley.

"Your welcome, now the headline at that time says, 'Wario's Innocent due to false information'. That was the best headline, but after what everyone has done an incident around Germany at least, the Nintendo of Europe President has resign from a company due to signing the contract that you wanted 2 decades ago.", said Alin.

"Yeah. He may have save his face, but he misses the large opportunity to go make games with WarioWare Inc.", said Mona.

Young Cricket exclaims, "Everyone...about what I said earlier...I wasn't clear before...while it's true that I didn't even know that they're a couple in some way...until 2 days ago that I had a dream...a strange dream that involves Wario and Ashley being boyfriend and girlfriend before being a couple...Mona's and Alin's point about the beach is the one that I've remembered the most about my dream…".

9-Volt had totally forgot to ask Young Cricket about the dream until now. "Oh yeah! I was gonna ask you that...but since you've already told all of us, I think I got it.", said 9-Volt.

Wario and Ashley decided to explain about their relationship. Their relations had went up and down a lot of times. They still like each other for years because of their interests that was changing and the interests of what they've grown up with.

* * *

Long story short, they've shown an actual video about the 20th Anniversary of WarioWare Inc. Everyone was celebrating, partying, and having fun.

Mona was close to Young Cricket and sh decided to ask, "Young Cricket? Um...about what you said about moving to Diamond City, you're being reluctant to move to Diamond City, is there a reason why?".

"Yeah. Before Master Mantis passes away, I promise him I will protect his home from any danger. I did make a promise and...I don't know...I don't break my promise to my master. That's...why I am pretty reluctant to move. I don't even know who I can ask to buy a house with…", trailed off Young Cricket sadly.

Mona had a discussion to Young Cricket about selling the house and moving to a new apartment at Diamond City. She gave him flowers and thanked him for making WarioWare Inc. better. Young Cricket feeling like he's satisfied from his contribution decided to sell the house without regretting it. The only thing he took would be the ashes of Master Mantis and he moved into an apartment.

Wario and Ashley decided that staying at Ashley's Mansion would be a better idea because of how scariness is their biggest interest and that Wario really liked her furniture.

* * *

 **THE END**

 **Please leave a review on this fanfic! It would really help! Thank you for reading this and have a good day!**


End file.
